Angel and Devil  In The Orange Sunset Version
by Olibu
Summary: Mamori Anezaki dan Hiruma Youichi, dua sosok yg sangat berbeda, bertemu karena takdir. Ketika dua sosok yg amat berbeda itu bertemu, ada banyak titik-titik kisah yg harus disatukan, ada banyak relung gelap yg harus diselami pada setan itu. Chapter 6 : That Loneliness. RnR, please!
1. Prologue

Angel and Devil

In The Orange Sunset Version

Ini adalah fanfiction saya yang pertama di FFn ini, jadi mohon dimaklumi bila gaya tulisan saya dan cerita ini masih acak-acakan dan membingungkan (-,-)' .

Cerita ini berasal dari ingatan lama saya tentang sebuah kalimat, "Kemarahannya tak dapat dimengerti. Kekalapannya tak dapat dipahabisa lepas dari kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang akan terus mengikat hatinya sampai mati."

Yaahh, author harap para readers menikmati cerita fic ini. Mohon bantuannya!

. . .

**Title : Angel and Devil – In The Orange Sunset Version**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Story by : "Are" Diangel**

**Idea by : "Are" Diangel**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Hiruma Youichi X Mamori Anezaki**

**Warning : AR (maybe), OC, OOC (maybe), gaje, misstypo (buat jaga-jaga), OOS (Out Of Story), masih acak-acakkan (author pemula), bahasa tingkat tinggi (takut jatuh)**

**Saran : Siapkan mental Anda. Setelah membaca fic ini, saya tidak akan mencegah Anda ketika Anda berniat membanting laptop, ponsel, ataupun komputer Anda yang Anda gunakan untuk membaca fic ini. Bila sudah kehilangan minat membaca fic ini, silahkan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke halaman sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga Anda suka**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

-oOo-

**Angel and Devil – In The Orange Sunset Version**

Bola itu menggambarkan warna

Menggambarkan kecerahan, dan keceriaan

Menggambarkan kebahagiaan, dan semangat

Menggambarkan waktu aku dilahirkan

Menggambarkan saat itu...

Seketika bola itu pulang,

Setelah bola itu tersesat,

Di ujung senja yang tersesat

Langit kini masih dipenuhi tenunan selendang berwarna jingga. Seakan selendang tenun itu belum mampu neninggalkan langit biru itu, saat itu. Semburat itu sangat nyata dan amat sangat pekat. Saat ini...

Matahari sore menyinari permukaan tanah. Membuat bayangan seorang gadis yang baru meninggalkan Deimon's High School memanjang. Gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat kemerahan, tengah berjalan tenang menuju stasiun.

"Ah, matahari ini lagi, belum tenggelam juga ternyata," gumamnya pelan.

-oOo-

Sesosok cowok itu duduk di atap sekolah, memandang ke bawah. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah permen karet free-sugar.

"Tch, cewek sialan itu udah pergi," katanya pelan. "Cepat sekali."

Kemudian dia berbaring mengadah ke langit.

"Matahari sialan! Kenapa kau harus cepat-cepat kembali ke sarangmu?" katanya. "Gara-gara kau, aku jadi nggak bisa liat cewek sialan itu lebih lama tahu!"

Tapi tak lama kemudian keluar kekehan dari cowok itu. "Lain kali, akan kutahan dia lebih lama. Kekekeke,"

-oOo-

"Aku pulang," kata gadis itu sambil membuka pintu depan.

"Ya. Selamat datang," sahut seseorang dari dalam.

"Selamat datang," kata suara lain. "Matahari belum hilang juga, bagaimana kalo kau naik ke atas?"

"Ya," sahut gadis itu sambil menaruh sepatunya di rak.

Kemudian gadis itu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, berganti baju, dan naik ke loteng.

Di loteng, gadis berambut coklat kemerahan itu mencari tangga, dan dia menemukan tangga lipat di pojok ruangan itu. Mendirikan tangga itu di pojok ruangan sebelah kanan dan mulai memanjat. Gadis itu menyingkap sebuah tingkap di atap loteng, kemudian ia naik ke atas.

Kini di hadapannya ada suguhan pemandangan yang tinggi karena ia tengah berada di atap rumahnya kini. Dengan hati-hati dia duduk di atap yang miring itu. Mengarahkan tatapan matanya yang berwarna biru shappire itu ke arah barat, tempat dimana matahari itu mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Dewa utama orang-orang Mesir itu mulai menghilang.

"Hai, Senja..." kata gadis itu lirih.

-oOo-

Cowok itu memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sinar lembut berwarna jingga yang mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Pintu di belakangnya dibuka—lebih tepatnya—di dobrak paksa, dengan keras.

"Hei! Kenapa pintu ini kau kunci segala?" kata orang yang membuka, ralat, mendobrak pintu tadi.

Cowok yang tengah berbaring mengadah ke langit itu membuka matanya yang berwarna hijau toska. "Tch, orang tua sialan! Ganggu aja!"

Cowok yang baru datang itu berdiri di belakang orang itu. Menjaga dalam jarak dua-tiga meter. "Kau masih senang mengamati cewek itu?" tanyanya.

"Kau pikir aku akan berhenti sebelum aku mendapatkan cewek sialan itu, hah?" sahut yang lain.

"Tentu tidak, anak bodoh! Tentu itu tidak akan kau lakukan, kan, The Commander of Hell?" sahut cowok yang berwajah mirip orang tua itu.

"Tentu, orang tua sialan," sahut cowok lainnya, berambut spike-pirang. "Mamori Anezaki, kelas 2-1 Deimon's High School, rambut coklat-kemerahan, mata biru shappire," cowok itu terkekeh. "Anggota Komite Kedisiplinan."

-oOo-

"Mamo-chan!" seru sebuah suara. Terdengar jauh dari tempat gadis bermata biru itu duduk. Atap rumahnya.

"Mamo-chan!" seru suara itu lagi. Tapi suara itu semakin sayup.

"Mamo-chan!" wah, kini gadis itu dapat mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Gadis berambut coklat kemerahan itu melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah, ke arah jalan di depan rumahnya. Seorang wanita separuh baya tengah melihat ke arahnya, kata yang lebih tepat menggambarkannya adalah melotot tak percaya.

"Ya, Kaa-san," sahut cewek itu dari atap rumahnya.

"Otou-san memang menyuruhmu untuk naik dan menyarankan untuk melihat matahari itu. Tapi tidak di sana!" seru wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san. Bila kulihat dari balkon tidak akan sama," sahut cewek itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak apa-apa'? Bagaimana jika kau jatuh?" kata wanita itu khawatir.

"Baiklah aku turun sebentar lagi," sahut cewek itu.

"Kaa-san ingin kau turun sekarang!" tukas wanita itu.

"Ya, baiklah,"

"Cepatlah, Mamori,"

"Ya,"

Cewek itu, Mamori Anezaki turun melewati tingkap di atap tadi. Setidaknya, itu yang dilihat Mami Anezaki, Ibunya. Kemudian Mami kembali masuk ke rumah.

Selang beberapa detik, kepala Mamori kembali menyembul dari lubang tingkap itu. Ia kembali duduk di atap rumah bercat putih bersih itu.

"Hei, Senja, enak saja Kaa-san menyuruhku turun sekarang. Jelas aku tidak mau, setidaknya, aku akan menunggumu hilang dulu," kata Mamori.

Perlahan matahari sore itu tenggelam. Hanya menyisakan semburat tipis warna jingga yang kini sudah mulai samar-samar. Kemudian Mamori turun ke ruang loteng di bawahnya, terus ke kamarnya, lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ketika ada suara mengetuk pintunya, ia hanya menjawab, "Aku mau mandi dulu. Tunggu. Sebentar lagi aku turun."

-oOo-

"Hei, orang tua sialan! Kau tidak pulang?"

Lelaki yang diberi pertanyaan itu melirik arlojinya. "Ya, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

Ketika cowok berambut spike pirang itu sudah sendiri, ia mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah barat. Kini matahari sore itu telah hilang. Hanya meninggalkan semburat cahaya orange yang sudah semakin samar.

"Hei, Jingga, dimana mereka?"

Satu pertanyaan tanpa jawaban itu terlontar, bersuara. Tapi, keheningan yang hadir mengganti jawaban yang diharapkan itu. Sebenarnya, sosok itu bersyukur karena pertanyaannya dibiarkan mengambang, tak terjawab. Karena, jawaban yang mungkin ia dapatkan hampir selalu dapat membuat pertahanan cowok ini runtuh.

"Di sana, ya? Di barat?" desis cowok itu. Seringai tipis mengakhiri kalimatnya.

To Be Continued

Yups! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama saya di Fandom ini. Chapter pertama, hanya prolog.

Fic ini buat teman saya, Hikari-chan yang udah bersedia ngeluarin sifat ke-angel-annya buat bantu saya, karena biasanya sifat iblisnya yang keluar. Juga buat temen-temen saya "INCOGNITO", yaitu : Nindy-chan, Vishnu-kun, Firmant-kun, Imei-chan, dan Ardha-kun.

Saya menerima berbagai kritik dan saran, flame juga boleh (sertakan alasan yang jelas), dan boleh juga anonymouse. ^_^

And for the last,

Review, please

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P L E A S E**


	2. Orange On The Rooftop

**Angel and Devil**

**In The Orange Sunset Version**

YA~HA~! The second chapter has been update!

Buat yang udah nge-review fic ini, **Iin cka you-nii** , **Mayou Fietry** , **Uchiha Sakura97** , **Hikari Kou Minami**, **Mitama134666**, dan**undine-yaha**, sudah saya balas lewat PM!

Dan buat yang nggak log in :

**cleaning servis surga numpang liwat** : makasi dah review. Mari lanjutkan

Untuk yang sudah review, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Baiklah, selamat menikmati chapter 2 ini.

. . .

**Title : Angel and Devil – In The Orange Sunset Version**

**Chapter 2 : Orange On The Rooftop**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Story by : "Are" Diangel**

**Idea by : "Are" Diangel**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Youichi Hiruma X Mamori Anezaki**

**Warning : AR (maybe), OC, OOC (maybe), gaje, misstypo (buat jaga-jaga), OOS (Out Of Story), masih acak-acakkan (author pemula), bahasa tingkat tinggi (takut jatuh, ada di akhir)**

**Saran : Siapkan mental Anda. Setelah membaca fic ini, saya tidak akan mencegah Anda ketika Anda berniat membanting laptop, ponsel, ataupun komputer Anda yang Anda gunakan untuk membaca fic ini. Bila sudah kehilangan minat membaca fic ini, silahkan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke halaman sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga Anda suka**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

-oOo-

**Angel and Devil – In The Orange Sunset Version**

Bola itu menggambarkan warna

Menggambarkan kecerahan, dan keceriaan

Menggambarkan kebahagiaan, dan semangat

Menggambarkan waktu aku dilahirkan

Menggambarkan saat itu...

Seketika bola itu pulang,

Setelah bola itu tersesat,

Di ujung senja yang tersesat

Pagi itu, seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan baru saja membuka matanya yang berwarna biru shappire. Ia melirik weker kecil di samping tempat ridurnya. Pukul 05.46 pagi. Bagus! Mamori bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk.

Hari ini adalah jadwalnya tugas pagi. Berpatroli di koridor Deimon's High School sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Tidak hanya itu sebenarnya. Hari ini dia akan bertugas penuh sebagai Petugas dari Komite Kedisiplinan Deimon's High School, yang artinya, dia akan di sekolah itu hingga sore, bahkan mungkin hingga matahari terbenam.

"Hingga matahari terbenam," desah Mamori pelan. "Aku harus atur jadwalku bertemu dengannya ketika matahari mau terbenam. Yang benar saja."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, gadis itu bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolahnya, Deimon High. Ia mandi, kemudian memakai seragam sekolahnya, blazer hijau, kemeja putih, dasi merah dan rok hijau. Baiklah, sekarang ia siap!

"Aku berangkat dulu, Kaa-san," pamit Mamori.

"Ya, hati-hati," sahut Mami Anezaki.

-oOo-

_Di Deimon's High School._

"Ohayou, Mamo-chan!"

"Ohayou mo, Ako, Sara," sahut Mamori.

"Mamo-chan hari ini ada tugas penuh, ya kan?" kata Ako.

"Begitulah," sahut Mamori. "Bukankah kalian berdua juga?"

"Benar," kata Sara. "Jadi, ayo mulai."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Mereka bertiga tidak menyadari bahwa terlindung di balik bayangan hitam di samping loker, ada satu sosok yang tengah menggelembungkan permen karet free-sugar. Gelembung itu meletus kecil. "Cih, cewek sialan dari Komite sialan pula. Tch!"

-oOo-

_Pukul 07.03 a.m., Koridor Deimon's High School._

"Kau, kan, sudah kami beri peringatan sekali, masih saja kau ulangi," kata Ako.

"Coba ulangi apa kesalahanmu dulu," sambung Mamori.

"Hn? Entah, itu, kan, tidak penting," kata si Pelanggar.

"Tidak penting? Maksudmu?" tanya Sara sedikit galak. "Kau tidak menghargai kami, ya?"

"Hei, aku tau kalian adalah petugas dari Komite Kedisiplinan Deimon's High School. Aku juga tau apa kesalahanku, tidak perlu kalian mengeroyokku begini,"kata si Pelanggar.

"Lalu, apa kesalahanmu?" desak Mamori.

"Kesalahan kecil yang selalu di besar-besarkan oleh kalian, tidak memakai dasi!" kata Pelanggar dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Bagus. Jangan kau ulangi," tanggap Mamori sambil menyerahkan kartu kuning pada si Pelanggar. "Aku sudah menulis kesalahanmu. Besok, datanglah ke kantor pengurus dan berikan kartu kuning itu, beserta penampilanmu memakai dasi Deimon's High. Sekarang, pergilah."

Sepagian itu, mereka bertiga, Mamori, Ako, dan Sara, telah berpatroli di koridor sekolah. Memergoki beberapa anak melanggar peraturan. Menegur, dan mencatat mereka di buku pelanggaran. Serta memperingatkan mereka agar tidak melakukan hal itu lagi. Sebagai tambahan, para anggota Komite Kedisiplinan akan menerima nada-nada tinggi tak percaya dari para pelanggar. Sebuah kebiasaan bukan?

Mamori menghela nafas lega. Puas. Biasanya para pelanggar akan datang di keesokan harinya, rapi, memberi kesan tidak melanggar tata tertib sekolah lagi sambil menyerahkan kartu peringatan.

Sedangkan mereka yang telah mendapat kartu merah akan menghadap Kepala Sekolah, atau guru yang berpengaruh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dalam masalah penertiban siswa-siswa Deimon's High School. Tidak banyak yang telah mendapat kartu merah. Kecuali...

**Youichi Hiruma's POV**

Hhh, cewek itu! Beberapa hal yang membuatku ingin, ralat, terpaksa mengakui keadaannya adalah keganasannya. Oke, kebanyakan orang menyebutnya dengan kata 'itu', jadi kusangka cewek itu tenang-tenang saja, dan selalu tenang. Ternyata...

Walaupun, 'keganasan' cewek itu hanya terlihat saat ia menjalankan tugas dari Komite sialan itu, ternyata banyak yang terjebak dengan sikap perilakunya yang 'tenang' itu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa aku salah satunya, sampai kapanpun, walaup—sudahlah! Aku tetap akan tidak mau mengatakannya.

Hal kedua yang membuatku terpaksa mengakui keadaannya adalah adu argumen yang menurutku tidak terlalu penting yang sering terjadi. Tapi, karena kelicikanku, tentu saja aku yang memenangkannya.

Salah satu hal lainnya yang memaksaku menyadari keberadaannya adalah, kata 'itu', namanya, dan sesuatu hal yang tidak nyaman didengar oleh telingaku, seperti :

"Kau tau? Kemarin aku melihat Mamori Anezaki di taman! Sayang, aku tidak bisa mengajaknya mengobrol."

Lain?

"Anezaki itu selalu memberi bantuan kalo dia bisa. Kurasa kebiasaannya adalah berbuat kebaikkan." Oke, itu membuat telingaku tidak nyaman.

Terakhir?

"Oh, dia memang benar-benar malaikat!"

Semua bisik-bisik itu terkadang membuatku melepaskan tembakan dari AK-47 kesayanganku.

Malaikat, ya? Tapi tetap saja, gelar yang akan aku berikan padanya adalah 'cewek sialan'.

**End of Youichi Hiruma's POV**

Bel berbunyi. Siswa-siswi Deimon's High School segera memasuki kelas masing-masing. Pelajaran dimulai.

Pelajaran sudah berlangsung, ibaratnya, setengah perjalanan, tapi sosok itu baru memasuki kelas. Dan Mamori jelas heran melihat Hiruma Youichi baru memasuki kelas.

**Mamori Anezaki's POV**

Aku heran melihatnya baru memasuki kelas seterlambat ini. Aku heran guru tak pernah menegurnya karena ini. Aku heran melihat wajahnya yang datar, tapi bukankah wajahnya selalu seperti itu? Pernyataan salah. Sebenarnya ekspresi wajah Youichi yang sering kulihat adalah datar, menyeringai persis seperti setan, dan tersenyum licik atau meremehkan.

Youichi Hiruma. Orang yang kukenal sering mendapatkan kartu merah. Dariku—tentu saja! Aku juga heran kenapa tak ada yang berani menegurnya. Bahkan Kepala Sekolah. Kata Ako dan Sara, dia memiliki catatan rahasia seluruh penduduk Tokyo, errr, Jepang mungkin. Yang benar saja?

Itulah sebabnya Ako dan Sara kaget ketika melihatku menegurnya. Youichi itu! Aku sebagai anggota Komite Kedisipilinan jelas tersinggung melihat penampilannya. Penampilan yang seharusnya rapi dan bersih. Tapi, coba lihat dia. Tidak pakai dasi, baju dikeluarkan, memakai piercing, rambut di cat pirang! Oh, ayolah. Dialah mimpi buruk.

Aku pernah mendengar, dia dipanggil 'The Commander of Hell'. Cocok menurutku.

**End of Mamori Anezaki's POV**

-oOo-

_Pukul 04.15 p.m._

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa Deimon's High School segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Mamori belum pulang, tentu saja. Ia bersama kedua temannya, Ako dan Sara, menawarkan diri untuk membereskan berkas-berkas di kantor Komite Kedisiplinan. Inilah yang disebut jadwal penuh.

"Berkas-berkasnya banyak sekali, Mamo-chan," kata Sara.

"Dan aku menjamin akan membuat bosan selama kurang lebih beberapa jam ini," sambung Ako.

"Ayo kita mulai saja," kata Mamori.

Mereka memilah-milah berkas-berkas, mengelompokannya, dan menumpukannya dalam satu golongan lagi. Diurutkan dan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam sebuah laci. Begitu seterusnya.

Hingga...

Mamori merasakan ada sinar jingga masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari tumpukan berkas-berkas dihadapannya. Jendela ruangan ini menghadap ke barat daya. Ya! Warna langit kini telah menjadi jingga. Sudah waktunya.

"Emm, Ako, Sara, aku mau permisi dulu. Maaf," kata Mamori.

"Eh?"

"Ah, ya, Mamo-chan, tidak apa-apa," sahut Ako.

Mamori segera berlari ke koridor.

_Jika aku ke tempat yang lebih tinggi, aku akan bisa melihatnya lewat jendela_. Ia mencoba melihat bola jingga itu dari balik jendela yang menghadap ke barat. Tidak bisa! Ada kaca di sini. Ia jadi merasa seperti dihalangi untuk bertemu dengan matahari sore itu.

Mamori lari lagi. Tujuannya sekarang adalah atap gedung sekolah. Atap itu datar, Mamori yakin ia bisa bertemu dengannya di sana.

Mamori menaiki tangga menuju atap, dan membuka pintunya. Sebenarnya, lebih tepat dikatakan mendobrak dengan tenaga kecil.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka.

Gadis bermata biru shappire itu melihat sesosok tubuh tinggi ramping dengan rambut berwarna pirang tengah duduk santai di atap ini. Ada yang mendahuluinya.

"Hei, cewek sialan! Seenaknya saja mengganggu privasi orang," kata sosok itu.

"Kau sendiri untuk apa di sini, Youichi Hiruma?" tanya Mamori.

"Tch. Kau sendiri mengapa di sini? Mau memberiku kartu merah lagi?" balas Hiruma ketus.

"Kalaupun kuberi kartu itu, tidak ada pengaruhnya bagimu," sahut Mamori kesal.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau disini?"

"Aku ingin melihat matahari sore ini," kata Mamori.

Hiruma meliriknya sekilas. "Kekeke. Katamu mau melihat matahari sialan itu, mengapa kau melihatku, cewek jelek?"

Mamori tergeragap. "Eh, karena bila kita sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, kita harus melihat orang itu. Sebenarnya, melihat matanya. Tidak sepertimu yang berbicara padaku dengan posisi membelakangiku begitu. Kau memang tak tau sopan santun, ya?"

"Tch. Memang aku tak tau, cewek bodoh!" sahut Hiruma.

"Begitu, ya? Kupikir kau sangat pintar," kata Mamori.

"Memang, cewek bodoh. Aku lebih pintar darimu, tentu saja," kata Hiruma.

"Namaku bukan cewek bodoh! Atau cewek sialan. Aku, kan, punya nama, Youichi Hiruma," kata Mamori kesal.

"Yayaya, cewek-pintar-tapi-tidak-melebihi-aku," kata Hiruma tak acuh.

"Youichi Hiruma!"

"Apa? Aku memanggilmu sesuai keinginanku, cewek sialan," Hiruma menoleh sekilas pada cewek di belakangnya. Jauh di belakangnya, kemudian ia terkekeh.

Mamori yang dari tadi masih berdiri di dekat pintu, kini mulai mendekat. Berhenti ketika jaraknya dengan cowok setan ini tersisa lima meter.

"Kenapa kau di situ, cewek bodoh? Kalau kau ingin melihat matahari konyol ini, seharusnya kau duduk di depanku, bukan di sana," kata Hiruma tanpa menoleh.

Mamori bergeming.

"Kau takut, ya, cewek sialan? Terhadapku?" kata Hiruma.

"Tidak!" bantah Mamori.

"Kekekeke, kalau kau tidak takut, kenapa kau tidak di sini. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Setidaknya," Hiruma melirik arlojinya, "selama sepuluh menit ini."

Mamori mendekat, kemudian duduk di samping Hiruma, hanya saja

terpisahkan jarak sejauh satu meter.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa di sini?" tanya Mamori.

"Kau tak tau apa yang namanya privasi," sahut Hiruma.

"Mou," Mamori mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Aku, kan, hanya bertanya."

Hening.

"Kau tak pulang, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori memecah diam.

"Memangnya kau tau rumahku hingga bertanya seperti itu?" tanggap Hiruma.

"Itu, kan, biasa," kata Mamori memperhatikan kata-kata Hiruma. "Kita tak perlu tau dimana rumah lawan bicaramu yang kau beri pertanyaan ini, kan?"

"Kau memang berbeda denganku, cewek sialan," kata Hiruma.

"Lagipula, memangnya kau tau rumahku?" tanya Mamori.

"Rumah bercat putih dengan arsitektur Amerika yang harus kau datangi dengan naik kereta, kan?"

Mamori kaget. "Ken—"

"Apa tidak ada yang memberitaumu kalau aku memegang semua rahasia orang-orang di Tokyo ini? Dan mungkin saja Jepang," kata Hiruma.

"Itu benar?" tanya Mamori tak percaya.

"Ya, kalau kau ingin tau,"

"Aku tidak ingin tau, aku—"

"Kau bertanya," potong Hiruma. "Jangan berisik, cewek sialan. Kau akan kehilangan matahari konyolmu nanti."

Menit-menit itu terus bergulir. Kecerahan sinar jingga itu belum memudar, sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat ada sepasang tangan yang masih membelai lembut. Saat mata yang ada di wajah ini belum mampu melihat lukisan lati orang-orang itu. Hiruma berdiri.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?" tanya Mamori.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku di sini?" sahut Hiruma membuat pipi Mamori memerah. "Ingat? Ini sudah sepuluh menit. Kau tidak takut aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Kemudian cowok setan itu berbalik. Mamori menatap punggungnya sesaat sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit.

"Hai, Senja. Maaf aku terlambat, ya?"

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel Mamori bergetar. Ada pesan singkat masuk dari nomor yangbtidak dikenal.

'_Hei, cewek sialan, kau tidak perduli pada teman-teman sialanmu,ya? Mereka sedang kebingungan dimana kau'_

Mamori tidak perlu ragu lagi siapa yang mengiriminya pesan singkat itu. Mamori juga tidak perlu bertanya, darimana setan itu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya.

-oOo-

"Namanya Youichi Hiruma, berasal dari keluarga Hiruma, ya?", gumam Mamori membaca kertas di sebuah map warna merah. Ia kini telah kembali ke ruang Komite Kedisiplinan, tentu saja, karena pesan singkat yang diterimanya itu.

"Kenapa, Mamo-chan?" kata Ako.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, apa kau tau tentang keluarga Youichi Hiruma?" kata Mamori.

"Oh, Youichi Hiruma, ya?" sahut Ako. "Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang keadaan keluarganya karena tidak ada seorangpun yang berani berbicara tentangnya. Kau tau, kan, maksudku. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

" Tidak apa-apa," sahut Mamori agak kaget. "hanya ingin tau."

" Hmm, Mamo-chan, kau tertarik pada setan itu, ya?" tanya Sara ingin tau.

-oOo-

Cowok itu berdiri menghadap sebuah jendela. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat dan mengirimnya. Kemudian ia terkekeh sebelum akhirnya...

"Hei, Jingga, aku akan memberimu pertanyaan. Dua pentanyaan. Cukup kau dengarkan saja, tak perlu kau jawab. Diam saja seperti ketika aku mengajukan ratusan pertanyaanku dulu. Diam saja!" kata sosok berambut spike pirang itu. Mata hijau toskanya menatap nanar.

"Pertama, apakan mereka merindukanku?" tanyanya lirih.

"Kedua, kapan aku dapat berhenti bersandiwara dan melepaskan topengku?"

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter kedua fic saya!

Ini udah saya usahain update kilat ditengah tekanan nilai-nilai rapor yang saya dapatkan. Semoga nilai itu menjadi penambah semangat saya. Sebenarnya, chap ini udah selesai tiga-empat hari setelah chap pertama saya update, tapi karena modem saya yang ngambek karena bahan bakarnya habis, jadilah baru saya update sekarang. Gomen ne.

Kali ini saya juga ngucapin makasiiihh banget buat Hikari-chan, yang sekarang, udah mulai banyak mengeluarkan sifat angel-nya dan lingkaran malaikat di atas kepalanya mulai terlihat. Yay! Buat Nindy-chan dan Vishnu-kun, makasih atas dukungannya. Juga buat yang udah review chap sebelumnya.

Saya menerima berbagai kritik dan saran, flame juga boleh (sertakan alasan yang jelas), dan boleh juga anonymouse. ^_^

And for the last,

Review, please

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P L E A S E**


	3. YOU' Your Poker Face

**Angel and Devil**

**In The Orange Sunset Version**

I'm back! And the third chapter has been update!

Gomen, saya updatenya lama. Sebebnya, saya terkena writer's block lamaaaa sekali, jadilah baru saya update sekarang. Gomen ne...

Buat yang udah ngereview chapter sebelumnya : **Mitama134666**, **Mayou Fietry**, **00 Ayuzawa. 00**, **Iin cka you-nii**, dan **undine-yaha**, udah aku balas lewat PM.

Sedangkan buat yang nggak log in :

**Hikari Kou Minami **: Kau sendiri juga sutradara, Hikari-chan. Arigatou, selamat menikmati chapter 3 ini ^^

Okay, enjoy this third chapter! Tapi, jangan meremehkan hal-hal remeh dalam fic ini ya!

. . .

**Title : Angel and Devil – In The Orange Sunset Version**

**Chapter 3 : 'YOU' Your Poker Face**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Story by : "Are" Diangel**

**Idea by : "Are" Diangel**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Youichi Hiruma X Mamori Anezaki**

**Warning : AR (maybe), OC, OOC (maybe), gaje, typo (maybe), misstypo (buat jaga-jaga), OOS (Out Of Story ^^'), masih acak-acakkan (author pemula), bahasa tingkat tinggi (takut jatuh), bahasa santai (awal di POV), **

**Author's Alert : Yamato Takeru di fic saya ini akan menjadi sangat OOC, habisnya saya bingung siapa lagi tokoh yang 'pas' untuk karakter ini. Buat pecinta Yamato, gomen ne ^^**

**Saran : Siapkan mental Anda. Setelah membaca fic ini, saya tidak akan mencegah Anda ketika Anda berniat membanting laptop, ponsel, ataupun komputer Anda yang Anda gunakan untuk membaca fic ini. Bila sudah kehilangan minat membaca fic ini, silahkan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke halaman sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga Anda suka**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

-oOo-

**Angel and Devil – In The Orange Sunset Version**

Bola itu menggambarkan warna

Menggambarkan kecerahan, dan keceriaan

Menggambarkan kebahagiaan, dan semangat

Menggambarkan waktu aku dilahirkan

Menggambarkan saat itu...

Seketika bola itu pulang,

Setelah bola itu tersesat,

Di ujung senja yang tersesat

Gadis itu berusaha memusatkan pikirannya di satu titik yang benar, tapi sedikit dari konsentrasinya terpecah, rusak hanya karena sebuah nama.

Youichi Hiruma.

"Oke, mungkin aku memang seharusnya tidak terus menerus mendendangkan nama itu di telingaku tadi. Aku juga mungkin seharusnya tidak bertanya tentangnya. Dan yang paling penting saat ini, aku MUNGKIN harus BERUSAHA KERAS untuk KONSENTASI," kata Mamori tegas.

Ia kini sedang di kamarnya, menghadapi buku dan tangannya menggengam pensil. Belajar. Tapi sedari tadi yang dilakukannya hanya mencoret-coret kertas di hadapannya. Terkadang ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya ke dahi, berpikir. Kemudian ia akan kembali mencoret-coret kertas dihadapannya. Menuliskan angka-angka matematika. Tapi tiga detik kemudian, dia selalu, hampir selalu lebih tepatnya, melemparkan pensilnya ke meja atau berdecak kesal karena konsentrasinya terpecah oleh satu pikiran tentang lelaki setan itu.

Usaha Mamori berikutnya berhasil. Hampir. Selama beberapa menit berikutnya, ia bisa berkonsentrasi penuh tanpa adanya interupsi dari pikirannya yang kini lebih mempertimbangkan hati daripada pikiran. Hati? Oh, oke, itu akan membuat Mamori tertegun selama beberapa jam penuh memikirkan logika yang tepat untuk 'hati' itu.

Mamori mengutak-atik soal matematika di hadapannya. Detik berikutnya, pikiran itu kembali menyusup. Pikiran tentang satu adegan ia dan setan itu di atap sekolah. Berdua. Baiklah, kata ini membuat Mamori hampir berteriak.

Ia terus mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya. Mencoba melupakan sumua kata yang berhubungan dengan satu nama yang terus menyusup ke dalam pikirannya.

**Mamori Anezaki's POV**

Aaarrrhhggg! Hei, Youichi Hiruma! Berhentilah memasuki pikiranku!

Lelucon. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa mengenyahkan nama cowok setan itu dari pikiranku. Aku berdua di atap sekolah bersama Youichi Hiruma, cowok yang selalu mendapatkan kartu merah dariku. Cowok yang cuek terhadap sekitarnya. Cowok yang memiliki rahasia semua orang di Jepang. Cowok dengan rambut bercat pirang, baju dikeluarkan, cowok yang memakai tindikan di daun telinganya. Cowok yang... Oke, hentikan. Bahkan aku bisa bertarung di pikiranku sendiri karena cowok itu. Hentikan segala pikiran dan kalimat-kalimat tentang Youichi Hiruma!

Baiklah, satu kalimat lagi.

Cowok yang misterius.

Oke, aku puas. Cowok itu memang misterius. Mau tau alasanku?

Pertama, bagaimana bisa, ia masuk ke dalam kepalaku sejak dia pergi dari atap sekolah setelah melihat matahari sore itu. Kedua, bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan semua rahasia orang-orang Jepang. Dan alasan terakhir yang akan aku ungkapkan dari sekian banyak alasan lain adalah, bagaimana semua orang tidak tau keluarganya? Ralat, tidak tau secara khusus, maksudku. Bahkan di berkas-berkas sekolahpun hanya ada nama keluarganya, nama orang tua, dan satu orang adik perempuan. Tidak ada alamat. Yang benar saja!

Baiklah, Mamori Anezaki, tenangkan pikiranmu dan pergilah tidur. Pasti kau akan merasa lebih baik besok. Dan jangan membawa pikiran ini dalam tidurmu. Selamat malam!

**End of Mamori Anezaki's POV**

Malam semakin larut. Mamori akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan akibat kerja penuh yang diambilnya hari ini. Dan, bisa dipastikan, besok pagi ia akan bersyukur karena malam ini ia sama sekali tidak bermimpi.

-oOo-

_Koridor Deimon's High School_

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Mamori melaksanakan tugasnya, berpatroli untuk Komite Kedisiplinan bersama kedua temannya, Ako dan Sara.

"Umm, Mamori?"

"Ya?"

"Kau masih ingin tau tentang, ehem, Youichi Hiruma?" tanya Sara.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Sara?" Mamori balik bertanya.

"Eh, tidak, Mamori, hanya ingin tau," sahut Sara.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku dapat sedikit informasi tentangnya," kata Sara ragu-ragu.

"Kau dapat darimana?" tanya Ako heran.

"Jangan tanya asalnya," kata Sara.

"Baiklah," kata Mamori. "Jadi, apa informasinya, Sara? Tapi katanya tidak ada yang tau tentang Hiruma itu."

"Tidak ada, memang," kata Sara. "Jadi, Hiruma itu tinggal bersama keluarganya di Jepang, tapi sering ayah dan saudaranya pergi ke luar negeri."

"Lalu? Berarti dia tinggal bersama ibunya?"

"Itulah," kata Sara nyengir. "Sumber tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Kau itu," kata Mamori gemas.

"Hei, Mamori, kau ambil jadwal penuh atau tidak hari ini?" tanya Ako.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Mamori. "Kaa-san menyuruhku pulang cepat hari ini."

"Oh, baiklah."

-oOo-

Teng... Teng... Teng...

"Psstt, Ako," panggil Mamori pada Ako yang duduk di depannya.

"Ya?"

Kala itu usai bel makan siang berakhir dan kelas akan dimulai lagi. Ako memutar posisinya sembilan puluh derajad.

"Kau lihat setan itu tidak?"

"Hah? Mamori, kau ini, kupikir kau mau bertanya apa," kata Ako.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana?" kata Mamori.

"Bukankah tadi ia terlambat masuk? Tapi aku lihat tadi dia ke kafetaria," kata Ako.

"Oh,"

"Kau suka, ya, Mamori?" tanya Ako jail. Kini ia menghadap Mamori langsung.

"Eh? Apa?" kata Mamori kaget membuat Ako terkikik.

"Tidak apa-apa, lupakan," kata Ako, karena guru sudah datang.

-oOo-

_Pukul 04.17 p.m., Deimon's High School_

"Kalian mau mengambil jadwal penuh lagi?"

"Ya," sahut Ako dan Sara kompak.

"Oh, baiklah, aku pulang dulu kalau begitu," kata Mamori.

"Hati-hati, Mamo-chan,"

Mamori berjalan keluar gerbang Deimon's High dengan santai. _Matahari tidak terbenam pukul empat sore_, katanya dalam hati. Mamori menyusuri jalan menuju stasiun. Baru tiga puluh meter meninggalkan Deimon's High, Mamori mendengar ada keributan. Ya, keributan!

_Uh, apa mereka tidak sadar kalo suara mereka mengganggu sore ini yang seharusnya tenang?_ gerutu Mamori dalam hati. Mamori berbelok, hampir berbelok, dan akan berbelok jika tidak dilihatnya segerombolan siswa sekolah Teikoku Gakuen tengah menggerombol di sisi jalan yang akan dilewatinya.

Mereka membawa senjata!, pekik Mamori dalam hati. Ia segera menutup mulutnya. Lamat-lamat didengarnya percakapan mereka. Mamori bukannya menguping, ia hanya tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu, ia tak bisa berbalik ataupun terus karena jalan terdekat ke stasiun adalah jalan yang kini tengah dipenuhi anak-anak Teikoku Gakuen itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa sekarang saja?" kata sebuah suara.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu orang itu terlebih dahulu," sahut suara lainnya.

"Kau tau, Takeru? Aku sudah bosan menunggu lelaki setan itu," kata sebuah suara lainnya dengan kasar.

Lelaki setan? Apakah...? Mamori semakin menekankan tangannya ke mulutnya. Mencegah keluarnya suara sedikitpun.

"Aku tau," sebuah suara menyahut. Suara yang tadi mengatakan agar mereka menunggu. "hanya saja kita tidak mungkin menemuinya di sekolahnya itu."

"Sudahlah, Takeru! Lagipula sekolah sudah selesai, tidak masalah!" bantah suara kasar tadi.

Mamori masih mendengarkan dalam diam. Kakinya mendadak lemas. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara langkah kaki mendekat. Beberapa pasang kaki! Mamori berfikir cepat, melihat sekelilingnya. Ada satu jalan tikus di sebelah kiri belakangnya. Dengan cepat Mamori berlari kesana. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja bila kepergok bahwa Mamori mendengarkan percakapan mereka, urusannya akan menjadi panjang, dan Mamori tidak menginginkannya.

"Semoga mereka tidak melihatku," harap Mamori cemas.

Gerombolan Teikoku Gakuen itu melewati muka jalan tikus itu. Satu... dua... tiga..emp—banyak sekali, Mamori tidak sempat menghitung lantaran ia sibuk berharap agar gerombolan itu tidak meelihatnya di jalan sempit ini. Sayangnya...

Lelaki yang berjalan paling belakang gerombolan itu melihatnya! Entah dapat pencerahan apa agar melirik ke arah gang sempit dan kotor tempat Mamori bersembunyi itu. Lelaki itu melihat kearah teman-temannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju Deimin's High School, kemudian ia menyelinap menghampiri Mamori di gang kecil itu.

Mamori langsung pucat!

"Sstt, jangan bersuara," kata lelaki itu pelan. "nanti teman-temanku curiga dan mungkin akan kesini."

Lelaki itu sebenarnya berniat menolong Mamori agar tidak perlu berurusan dengan kelompok Teikoku Gakuen itu. Sayangnya, Mamori terlanjur panik mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu. Mamori meraba-raba dalam tasnya dan mendapatkan payungnya. Dikeluarkannya benda itu sebagai senjata.

"Hei, aku, kan, tidak berbuat ja—auch!" Lelaki berambut liar itu telah menjadi sasaran pukulan payung Mamori.

"Hei, berhenti!" kata lelaki itu tertahan karena pukulan-pukulan dari payung Mamori cukup menyakitkan.

Mamori tidak perduli. Ia sudah terlanjur panik dan ketakutan karena ia tadi juga melihat bahwa cowok ini menggenggam senjata berupa alat pukul. Itu membuat Mamori gugup.

"Hentikan!" kata lelaki berambut liar itu.

"Cukup," kata sebuah suara di belakang Mamori yang langsung membuat Mamori membeku. Ada tangan yang terulur dari belakang Mamori dan mencekal kedua tangan Mamori, menghentikan gerakan tangan Mamori memukuli cowok Teikoku Gakuen itu.

Mamori memutar kepalanya, menoleh, dan mendapati Youichi Hiruma tengah mencengkram lengannya. Membuat wajah Mamori menghangat dan merah.

Tanpa sadar Mamori menjatuhkan payungnya. Bukan hanya karena kaget akan siapa yang ada di belakangnya, tapi juga karena genggaman kedua tangan lelaki setan itu yang semakin lama semakin erat. Serta, posisi mereka saat ini. Yang semakin membuat Mamori memerah adalah ketika disadari posisi Hiruma seperti merengkuhnya. Benar! Mamori bisa merasakan tubuh cowok itu menempel di punggungnya. Posisi itu juga membuat tatapan cowok berambut liar itu menajam.

Hiruma menatap cowok Teikoku Gakuen itu dingin, sama seperti tatapan cowok yang lain itu. Ada dendam di sana. Ada sakit hati. Mamori merasakannya karena ruang disekitarnya terasa semakin sempit dan sesak. Dan panas.

Hiruma mematahkan kontak mata itu. Diliriknya cewek yang ada dalam lingkup kedua lengannya. Ia berdecak. Ia sadar, pertarungan sudah dimulai di luar sana. Perkelahian bukan barang baru baginya. Ia sudah sering berbaur di antara pukulan-pukulan yang ada, tapi saat ini ada cewek bersamanya. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja melibatkan cewek ini. Membaurkannya bersama yang lain.

"Ayo pergi, cewek sialan!" desisnya. Cowok setan itu menguraikan rengkuhannya.

Mamori menurut. Lebih karena pasrah. Gadis berambut auburn itu mencoba menyamai langkah-langkah Youichi Hiruma yang lebar dan tergesa. Hiruma menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Mamori, setengah menariknya untuk berlari.

Empat puluh meter berlari, Mamori tersadar. Ditariknya tangan yang ada dalam genggaman Hiruma, memaksanya berhenti.

"Apa lagi, cewek sialan?"

"Umm, Youichi, bisakah kita kembali? Tadi cowok itu aku pukuli, sepertinya sakit," Mata biru shappire Mamori menatap Hiruma ketakutan.

"Tch!" decak Hiruma. "Jika kau tau bahwa pukulanmu itu menyakitkan, kenapa kau lalukan, cewek bodoh?"

"Ha, habis, a, aku tadi," kata Mamori terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah, cewek bodoh, tenanglah, aku tau pukulanmu tadi tidak akan melukainya," kata Hiruma, kemudian ia terkekeh.

"Benarkan?" Mata Mamori membulat.

"Ralat, tidak secara parah,"

"Mou, Youichi," kata Mamori menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuat cowok setan itu terkekeh lagi.

"Lagipula," Hiruma kini penuh menghadap Mamori. "jika kau kembali, apa tidak akan apa-apa? Kau lihat tatapan rambut liar sialan tadi padaku? Aku ragu kau akan baik-baik saja jika kembali menemuinya."

Mamori mengerjapkan matanya. "Oh," hanya 'oh' saja yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Hiruma berdecak lagi. "Ayo, cewek sialan, ku antar pulang," katanya cuek.

"Eh?" Mamori terkejut. "Kau mau apa?"

"Mengantarmu pulang," ulang Hiruma sambil berjalan ke arah stasiun. "Ayo, bukannya hari ini ada yang menyuruhmu pulang cepat hari ini, cewek sialan?"

"Bagaimana—"

"Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa sekarang, cewek bodoh?"

Mamori sadar dengan siapa dia bicara. Kemudian gadis itu mengikuti langkah lelaki setan di didepannya. Ke arah Stasiun.

-oOo-

"Baiklah, Sara, selamat malam," Mamori memutus sambungan telepon. Kemudian ia naik ke atas, ke kamarnya.

Mamori berbaring, menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tadi mendapat telepon dari Sara, temannya, yang mengabarkan bahwa tadi ada perkelahian di depan Deimon's High. Dipastikan bahwa kedua pelah pihak berasal dari sekolah mereka sendiri, Deimon's High School, dan sekolah lain Teikoku Gakuen. Dan dari keterangan Sara, perkelahian itu, menurut sumber, dipimpin oleh Youichi Hiruma. Pimpinan segala macam perkelahian yang terjadi antara kedua sekolah itu.

Hanya saja, dari dalam gedung, Sara mengatakan bahwa baik ia ataupun Ako tidak melihat lelaki yang disebut Komandan dari Neraka itu dimanapun, bahkan ketika perkelahian selesai, lebih tepatnya dibubarkan, mereka juga tidak melihat pimpinan itu. Tentu saja.

Karena, waktu penyerangan itu Youichi Hiruma ada dengannya di jalan tikus itu. Dan mengantarnya pulang.

Tentu saja ia tidak mengatakannya pada Sara. Tidak akan! Alasannya? Lebih karena ia tidak yakin bahwa orang yang bersamanya tadi benar-benar Youichi Hiruma. Bagaimana mungkin, lelaki yang selalu dilihatnya dengan seringai setan terstempel di wajahnya, atau dengan wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi, bisa seperti itu? Logika yang selalu bekerja.

Dan, ekspresi tadi, nyaris menenangkan, hampir membuat Mamori melupakan apapun. Jika Youichi Hiruma adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang ditemuinya tadi sore, apa yang dilakukan cowok itu sehingga, bila benar yang ditemui Mamori tadi adalah _dia_, membungkus perasaannya dengan baik. Adakah orang seperti itu?

-oOo-

Jika ada yang menanyakan kapan terakhir kali aku menanggalkan topeng sialan ini di hadapan orang lain, maka jawabannya adalah lima tahun lalu. Setidaknya, sebelum sore ini.

Biasanya aku bisa membungkus rasa yang ada di hatiku dengan baik. Tapi, entah kenapa sore ini, di hadapan cewek berambut auburn, aku menanggalkan topeng ini. Bukan apa-apa. Dia tidak akan menyadarinya. Aku masih bisa menyembunyikan emosiku. Lagipula, cewek itu tidak mengenalku. Dia hanya mengenalku saat ia memberi kartu merah atau saat dia mengusulkan untuk memberiku detensi. Heran, cewek yang biasa disebut dengan kata 'itu' bisa menjadi seganas itu ketika berhadapan denganku.

Satu lagi. Tidak kusangka ia seganas itu memukuli cowok sialan dari Teikoku Gakuen itu. Bisa kupastikan pukulannya menyakitkan.

Semoga dia tidak menyadari saat terbukanya wajah asliku.

-oOo-

Info yang kudengar tentang cowok berambut spike bercat pirang itu serba gelap, hitam, kelam, dan entah apa lagi. Buruk. Tapi, mungkin ini memang perasaanku saja. Tapi bila memang bukan, cowok yang biasa aku temui dengan seringai setan itu sebenarnya baik. Bukan apa-apa.

Hanya karena aku sempat merasakannya, ketika sisi baiknya menyeruak di antara sisi-sisi buruknya yang lebih dominan. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Mungkin karena aku sempat merasakan pertolongannya, merasakan perlindungannya. Merasakan rengkuhannya, genggaman tangannya. Merasakan rasa khawatir yang tersembunyi di antara desakan-desakannya. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Tapi, entah kenapa, semakin aku menyangkal bahwa itu hanya perasaanku saja, aku semakin yakin bahwa orang yang disebut sebagai Komandan dari Neraka itu baik.

-oOo-

Di sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat satu tempat tidur, lemari, dan meja belajar, cowok itu termenung. Pikirannya sibuk melayang pada kejadian sore tadi.

Lelaki yang menjadi rivalnya mau menjemput cewek itu, cewek yang saat itu ada bersamanya. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sebuah keanehan, lelaki setan itu mau melakukan tindakan tersebut. Karena sampai saat inipun, seingatnya, lelaki itu tak mau melakukan apapun untuk orang lain.

Semua pasti ada alasan. Pasti ada sebab.

Mungkinkah karena cewek itu? Cewek berambut coklat kemerahan itu? Cewek yang sekilas dilihatnya memiliki mata biru shappire itu?

Lelaki berambut liar itu mengacak rambutnya. Menatap langit-langit putih di atas kamarnya tanpa fokus.

"Mungkin," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil beberapa saat kemudian. Ia lalu bangkit duduk dan berjalan ke mejanya. Menyentuh sebuah payung berwarna biru. "Bisa atau tidak, ya, kalau cewek itu jadi pion?"

**To Be Continued**

Yosh, akhirnya bisa update juga ^_^ Gomen, lama.

Sekedar memberi tau, kalo chap depan mungkin ada tambahan karakter yang sama sekali nggak ada di komik ataupun animenya. Namanya juga "Out Of Story"

Maaf juga ya *minta maaf trus, dah berapa kali sih loe minta maaf* kalo chapter ini jelek. Habisnya penyakit writer's block saya kambuh.

Seperti biasa, aaya menerima berbagai kritik, saran, flame (sertakan alasan yang jelas), dan anonymouse juga boleh.

And for the last,

Review, please

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P L E A S E**


	4. Just Be His 'PION'

**Angel and Devil**

**In The Orange Sunset Version**

Hi, saya kembali lagi!

Lama banget, ya, saya updatenya? Satu bulan lebih!

Baiklah, pertama, supaya kalian, para readers, tidak marah terlebih dahulu kepada saya, apalagi sebelum kalian membaca cerita di bawah ini, saya akan memberi tau sebab-sebab mengapa saya (sangat) terlambat update cerita ini.

Pertama, karena sistem KBM siswa sudah di mulai full sejak terakhir kali saya update, saya jadi mempunyai banyak tugas, pekerjaan rumah, dan kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah lainnya. Kedua, ternyata ikut organisasi itu melelahkan juga. Ketiga, awal saya menulis chappie ini, pikiran saya sempat 'diracuni' oleh teman saya dengan cerita kematian. Saya jadi bad mood.

Soal yang udah review, makasih banyak, arigatou gozaimasu, **Mitama134666**, **Natsuno Yurie Uchiha**, **Iin cka you-nii**, **Mayou Fietry**, dan **undine-yaha** sudah saya balas lewat media PM. Serta buat yang nggak log in :

**Hikari Kou Minami** : Hi, Hikari-chan! Hmmm, kurasa aku tau siapa 'seseorang' itu. Kau itu teliti sekali sih, saya, kan, waktu itu sedang tergesa-gesa karena di kejar-kejar oleh 'seseorang' lainnya. Eh, chap kemarin itu emang aku sengaja nggak ngasih "Hiruma's POV" ataupun "Mamori's POV", dan yang lainnya. Eh, sori aku nggak bisa update killat.

**DarkAngelYouichi **: Ah, nggak masalah, emm, aku panggil kamu siapa yah? Binung. EH, sekali lagi, permintaan maaf khusus untuk kamu karena saya nggak bisa update killat.

Okelah, nggak usah banyak kata lagi, silahkan baca chapter ini Semoga memuaskan ^_^

Selamat Membaca!

. . .

**Title : Angel and Devil – In The Orange Sunset Version**

**Chapter 4 : Just Be His 'PION'**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Story by : "Are" Diangel**

**Idea by : "Are" Diangel**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Youichi Hiruma X Mamori Anezaki**

**Warning : AR (maybe), OC, OOC (maybe), gaje, typo (maybe), misstypo (buat jaga-jaga), OOS (Out Of Story ^^'), masih acak-acakkan (author pemula), bahasa tingkat tinggi (takut jatuh), bahasa santai (awal di POV), **

**Author's Alert : Yamato Takeru di fic saya ini akan menjadi sangat OOC, habisnya saya bingung siapa lagi tokoh yang 'pas' untuk karakter ini. Buat pecinta Yamato, gomen ne ^^**

**Saran : Siapkan mental Anda. Setelah membaca fic ini, saya tidak akan mencegah Anda ketika Anda berniat membanting laptop, ponsel, ataupun komputer Anda yang Anda gunakan untuk membaca fic ini. Bila sudah kehilangan minat membaca fic ini, silahkan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke halaman sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga Anda suka**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

-oOo-

**Angel and Devil – In The Orange Sunset Version**

Bola itu menggambarkan warna

Menggambarkan kecerahan, dan keceriaan

Menggambarkan kebahagiaan, dan semangat

Menggambarkan waktu aku dilahirkan

Menggambarkan saat itu...

Seketika bola itu pulang,

Setelah bola itu tersesat,

Di ujung senja yang tersesat

"_Mungkin," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil beberapa saat kemudian. Ia lalu bangkit duduk dan berjalan ke mejanya. Menyentuh sebuah payung berwarna biru. "Bisa atau tidak, ya, kalau cewek itu jadi pion?"_

-oOo-

"Ako, Sara,"

"Ya, Mamori?" sahut kedua sahabatnya.

Mamori Anezaki baru tiba di sekolahnya, Deimon's High School pagi ini. Lebih lambat dari biasanya. Dia juga terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya, mengingat gadis itu selalu tampil sempurna, rapi. Dia terlihat berantakan bila dibandingkan dengan penampilannya yang biasanya. Entah apa, tidak bisa dijelaskan. Bila dilihat dari pakaiannya, mulai dari seragam, dasi, hingga sepatunya, akan terlihat normal, biasa saja. Namun, entah apa yang berbeda, sungguh-sungguh tak bisa di jelaskan.

"Kau lihat Youichi Hiruma, tidak?"

Bahkan ketika ia menyebut nama setan itu, itu belum mampu menjelaskan. Setidaknya, semuanya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Mamori?"

"Ah, tidak," sahut Mamori. "Hanya saja, kudengar kemarin ada keributan lagi."

Sudah lewat dua hari setelah Hiruma, lelaki setan itu, mengantar Mamori pulang. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Hanya Hiruma, Mamori sendiri, dan satu saksi lagi, yaitu ibu Mamori, Mami Anezaki, yang menatap dengan heran ketika Mamori diantar pulang oleh lelaki yang—tidak perlu ketelitian khusus untuk melihat hal ini—terlihat nakal. Sedangkan Mamori dikenal sebagai anggota dari sebuah Komite Sekolah yang bertugas mendisiplinkan serta menjaga kedisiplinan para siswa.

"Oh," komentar kedua orang sahabatnya.

"Kalian tau dimana dia?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Tidak," sahut kedua sahabatnya kompak, lalu tersenyum.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Tidak," kata Ako dan Sara. Mamori, yang walaupun heran melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya tadi, tetap melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dimana dia, ya? Kata Mamori dalam hati. Selama ini mereka hanya berpapasan di koridor, di ruang kelas. Karena Mamori tidak mengenalnya, mengenal secara khusus, mengenalnya secara normal, seperti seorang teman.

Mamori tidak mengenalnya.

Gadis itu hanya mengerti namanya, hanya karena cowok itu kerap ia tegur karena tingkah lakunya. Karena cara berpakaiannya, ketidak-rapiannya. Karena sifat kesetanannya, ketidakperduliannya. Ia tidak mengenal laki-laki itu.

Jadi, wajar bila Mamori tidak tahu menahu tentang tempat dimana cowok itu berada sekarang. Ia hanya pernah bertemu cowok itu di kelas, tapi lelaki itu tidak berada di sana, dan Mamori pasti tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara lantaran sebuah kebiasaan bahwa Youichi Hiruma selalu tidak tepat waktu saat memasuki kelas. Hampir selalu. Dan cowok itu tidak akan berlama-lama berada di kelas ketika _break hour_. Jadi, percuma menunggunya di kelas.

Koridor. Mamori tidak mungkin berjalan mondar-mandir menelusuri koridor Deimon's High School hanya untuk mencari lelaki bersifat setan itu. Lagipula, ia mencari lelaki itu karena ia ingin bertanya. Hanya ingin bertanya.

Mamori tersentak. Satu tempat lagi. Atap!

**Mamori Anezaki's POV**

Dimana dia? Setidaknya aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin bertanya tentang keributan kemarin. Apakah ia turut ambil bagian dalam peristiwa itu. Sayangnya peristiwa itu terjadi sepulang sekolah lagi, dan aku sudah pulang karena memang aku tidak sedang bertugas,

Bodoh. Seharusnya aku di sini terlebih dahulu. Tapi untuk apa?

Itu bukan urusanku, kan? Oke, baiklah, jangan berkelahi dengan dirimu sendiri, Mamori.

Aku harus bertemu dengannya! Aku HANYA ingin bertanya! Itu saja. Berlebihan? Yah, bila hanya itu alasanku aku mencarinya, bisa kupastikan Ako dan Sara akan menggodaku. Tapi, aku memang tidak punya alasan lain yang lebih baik.

Kelas 2-1. Tidak mungkin ia ada di sana. Mustahil! Dia tidak akan ada di sana sekarang. Menunggu sekitar setengah hingga satu jam setelah bel masuk berbunyi, dia baru akan ada di kelas.

Koridor. Apa aku harus berkeliling? Mencarinya di jalan koridor Deimon's High hanya untuk bertanya padanya. Kuulang. BERTANYA! Ayolah, jangan bercanda.

Tempat lain. Tempat lain dimana aku pernah bertemu Youichi Hiruma. Tempat dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya selain kedua tempat itu. Tempat... Atap!

**End Of Mamori Anezaki POV**

Gadis itu terlihat sedang berjalan santai ke arah tangga menuju atap Deimon's High. Tenang.

Ia membuka pintu penghubung ke atap sekolah.

"Youichi Hiruma!"

Ada sesosok pria di depannya. Berada dalam jarak satu setengah meter dari tepi atap yang datar itu. Pria itu menoleh.

"Tch! Apa cewek sialan?" katanya.

"Aku mencarimu," kata Mamori berjalan mendekat.

"Mau apa? Aku dapat kartu merah lagi?" tanya Hiruma tenang.

Mamori diam. Bukan hanya mulutnya, tapi juga kakinya. Gadis itu berhenti dalam jarak tiga meter dari lelaki setan itu.

"Mmm, Hiruma, kau ikut keributan kemarin sore?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya! Kaupikir bagaimana?" jawab Hiruma. "Kenapa, cewek sialan?"

"Oh," kata Mamori. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Kau ikut andil dalam membuat keributan itu, kan? Kau dapat kartu merah!"

Hiruma meliriknya, lalu terkekeh. "Cewek sialan, kau bercanda?" katanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia membantah perkataannya sendiri. "Tentu saja tidak. Mana? Berikan kartunya!"

"Ini," kata Mamori sambil menyerahkan selembar kartu merah. "Tapi kupikir percuma menyerahkannya padamu. Kau tidak akan menggubrisnya."

"Memang," kata Hiruma santai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah flamethrower entah dapat darimana, dan kemudian membakar kartu merah itu. "Bila kau memberiku kartu merah seperti ini terus, cewek sialan, kau akan kehabisan kartu merahmu!"

Mamori mendekat satu langkah ke arah Hiruma. "Eh, Hiruma," mata shappire gadis itu menyiratkan keraguan. "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan bodoh! Rutuk Mamori dalam hati kemudian.

"Menurutmu, cewek bodoh?" sahut Hiruma.

"Ta, tapi, keributan kemarin, anak-anak sekolah itu, kau dengan siapa? Mereka membawa senjata? Lalu bagaimana?," tanya Mamori beruntun.

"Kalau kau mau tau, cari tau sendiri cewek bodoh!" kata Hiruma, seperti biasa, singkat.

"Mou, Hiruma," kata Mamori menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

_Aku ingin melihatnya tertawa. Sedikit saja. Agar aku bisa yakin bahwa dia baik-baik saja._

Hiruma melirik gadis berambut auburn itu di belakangnya, lalu melihat arloji yang melilit tangan kirinya. Seringai tipis perlahan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hei, cewek sialan! Kau tidak masuk kelas?" katanya.

"Memangnya sudah bel?" tanya Mamori heran.

Tiga detik. Tiga... Dua... Satu...

Teng... Teng... Teng...

"Sekarang sudah. Kekekeke," kekeh Hiruma.

Mamori terdiam sedetik. "Ayo, Hiruma, masuk kelas," katanya.

"Keh! Aku bisa mengalahkan siapapun tanpa mengikuti pelajaran bodoh itu!" sahut Hiruma.

"Uh, kau ini," kata Mamori terhenti. Gadis itu segera berlari menuruni tangga ke kelasnya.

Setan itu terkekeh lagi. Cukup panjang. Tapi ketika kekehannya itu berhenti, keheningan mulai mendominasi lagi.

Gadis itu, tampil selayaknya orang sialan biasanya. Seperti biasa. Namun, tadi, ia tampil seperti orang sialan yang hingga saat inipun masih mendiami ingatannya. Orang itu...

-oOo-

Cewek itu tidak ada di sana saat aku dan teman-temanku mendatangi sekolah itu. Sehari setelah aku memutuskan menjadikannya pion, dia selalu dalam daftar orang penting untukku.

Menurut nama yang tertulis di payung biru itu, gadis itu bernama Mamori Anezaki, kelas 2-1 di Deimon's High School, satu kelas dengan setan itu.

Pantas.

Setan itu selalu berwajah dingin, tanpa ekspresi. Tapi ketika kulihat dia kemarin saat gadis itu berada bersamaku, satu ekspresi tertangkap olehku. Samar. Sangat, tapi bukan disembunyikan. Hanya masih tampak samar. Satu ekspresi yang apabila diketahui oleh semua orang, pasti akan dapat langsung disimpulkan bahwa lelaki setan itu ada 'sesuatu' pada gadis berambut auburn itu.

Sesuatu yang dapat aku gunakan.

Yang dapat aku gunakan untuk berbalik menyerang cowok itu. Cowok setan yang sudah membuat orang itu mengeluarkan embun itu dari matanya.

Dua tahun lalu...

Gadis itu, Mamori Anezaki, akan kugunakan dia sebagai pion, yang kemudian akan berbalik menyerang setan itu.

Ya!

-oOo-

"Permisi," kata sebuah suara.

Mamori berpaling. Dan matanya langsung membulat maksimal. Dihadapannya kini berdiri cowok yang ada bersamanya saat 'itu'. Lelaki berambut liar yang kini terlihat berantakan. Mamori pernah mendengar teman cowok ini memanggilnya 'Takeru'.

"Oh, hai," kata cowok itu.

Ingatan Mamori berputar.

"_Sstt, jangan bersuara," kata lelaki itu pelan. "nanti teman-temanku curiga dan mungkin akan kesini."_

Ia tidak memperdulikan kalimat itu. Belakangan, baru ia menyadari adanya kalimat itu. Waktu itu ia segera mengambil payung yang ia temukan dalam tasnya, dan menggunakannya untuk memukuli cowok itu. Mamori ingat pukulannya itu, walaupun dengan mata tertutup, tapi ayunan tangannya cukup kuat. Mamori sadar pukulannya itu menyakitkan.

"_Hei, Hentikan!"_

Dan Mamori tetap memukulinya saat cowok berambut liar itu memintanya berhenti. Perlahan-lahan, pipi gadis itu dirambati warna merah jambu.

"Ha, hai," sahut Mamori tersenyum. Tapi detik berikutnya otaknya berputar lagi. Dan kali ini bukan pikiran positif.

Cowok ini, desisnya dalam hati.

Bila dia ada di sini, mana teman-temannya? Saat ini juga masih pulang sekolah dan ada di tempat belokan yang sama saat aku melihat mereka pertama kali. Mamori mulai cemas.

"Kau tenang saja, aku datang sendiri, sembunyi-sembunyi sebenarnya," kata lelaki itu.

"Kau, apa?" kata Mamori bingung. "Sembunyi-sembunyi bagaimana? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku datang sembunyi-sembunyi. Teman-temanku tidak tau kalau aku datang ke sini. Bila mereka tau, aku akan ada dalam masalah," sahut lelaki itu merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya. "apalagi karena aku ke sini untuk ini." Ia mengeluarkan payung warna biru mini dari tasnya.

"Apa?"

"Mau kembalikan payungmu," kata lelaki berambut liar itu. "Kau menjatuhkannya, errr, waktu itu."

"Soal yang itu," Mamori menatap lelaki tadi dengan rasa bersalah. "maaf ya. Maaf banget."

"Bukan masalah. Aku ngerti itu pasti refleks, kan? Bukan apa-apa," kata lelaki itu.

"Oh, ya, aku Takeru Yamato. Siapa kau?" lanjut lelaki itu.

"Aku Mamori Anezaki. Maaf, ya, aku permisi dulu. Aku mau pulang," kata Mamori tersenyum manis.

"Tunggu, Anezaki, kau mau ke stasiun, kan? Mari kuantar," tawar Yamato.

"Kau, mau, kau, antar, kau mau meng—apa?" kata Mamori terbata.

"Aku antar ke stasiun," kata Yamato. "Kau keberatan?"

"Aku keberatan? Tidak juga," kata Mamori. "Hanya saja, apa tidak akan merepotkan?"

"Tidak," kata Yamato. "Untukmu," tanmbahnya lirih.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah stasiun tanpa menyadari seraut wajah menatap mereka dari balik bayangan pohon. Selangkah sepasang makhluk hidup itu melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari garbang, sosok ini meletupkan permen karet mint-nya. Seirama menjauhnya kedua orang tadi, tatapannya menajam. Perlahan, sosoknya mundur dan menghilang.

-oOo-

Lelaki itu berjalan santai ke arah atap sekolah. Santai, perlahan dan tenang. Tapi, khusus bagi cowok ini, bila ketiga hal tersebut dipastikan, satu yang dapat dipastikan.

Cowok itu tengah dalam kebimbangan.

Sikap santainya membungkus prasangka bahwa ia tengah tergesa, entah untuk apa. Langkah kakinya yang perlahan menjadi tirai yang menutupi kecepatan detak jantungnya, yang bahkan ia sampai lupa kapan jantung ini pernah berdetak secepat ini. Wajahnya yang tenang, nyaris tanpa ekspresi menyembunyikan rasa gelisahnya, ketakutannya, kekalutannya dengan baik. Teramat sangat baik.

-oOo-

"Hei, anak bodoh!"

"Ada apa, orang tua sialan?"

Musashi duduk di samping cowok berambut spike pirang itu. Tak tampak getar takut di mata Musashi. Lagipula, untuk apa? Mereka berdua diam, mengamati awan yang diarak dengan latar belakang langit yang mulai menjadi jingga.

"Kau tadi melihatnya?" tanya Musashi.

"Kaupikir?" kata Hiruma, berusaha bersikap tak peduli, tidak langsung memberikan jawaban.

"Aku pikir, melihatmu disini dengan keadaan begini berarti jawabannya 'ya'," kata Musashi.

"Kau, kan, tidak sedang coba mengatakan padaku kalo aku merasakan 'hal itu', kan?" nada Hiruma meninggi.

"Kau sendiri yang mengusir keraguan itu," sahut Musashi.

Hiruma kembali pada wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Kau tau apa yang kupikirkan, orang tua sialan? Si rambut liar sialan dari Teikoku Gakuen itu hanya menjadikan cewek sialan sebagai umpan!"

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Musashi.

"Jawaban sialan yang tak perlu kau pertanyakan!" kata Hiruma.

Musashi berdeham. "Kau harus menjaganya bila kau menginginkannya, anak bodoh."

"Aku tidak menginginkannya," kata Hiruma tegas.

"Terserah padamu," kata Musashi, lalu meninggalkan Hiruma di atap sekolah.

Cowok setan itu tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Ke langit yang tengah berwarna jingga. Matahari mulai kempali temaram. Jingga.

_Mulai waktu itu, warna ini lebih sering mengunjungi pikirannya. Dan ia tak suka itu._

-oOo-

Ah, senja...

Mamori menggumam dalam perjalanannya dari stasiun menuju rumahnya. Takeru Yamato memang benar-benar mengantarnya sampai stasiun. Ulangi. Sampai stasiun.

Sedangkan kemarin cowok setan itu, Youichi Hiruma, mengantarnya hingga depan rumahnya, bahkan sampai membuat ibunya heran.

Perbandingan.

Mamori sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, kemudian membukanya.

"Aku pulang," kata Mamori.

Sepi, batin Mamori.

Gadis berambut auburn itu berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Pukul lima sore. Ayahnya bila waktu ini masih bekerja. Bila ibunya, mungkin sedang berbelanja ke swalayan terdekat. Jam-jam seperti ini biasanya ia gunakan menyendiri di atap. Itupun bila tidak terpergok ibu atau ayahnya. Karena mereka tidak akan menginjinkannya menaiki atap rumah ini. Atap rumah ini tidak datar. Kemiringannya juga lumayan menakutkan.

Mamori memiliki seorang adik. Perempuan. Sebenarnya bila adiknya itu tidak sedang berada di Amerika untuk sekolah, dan memilih untuk menemani kakaknya sekolah di Jepang, serta tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya, pasti Mamori setidaknya bisa mendapat teman sekadar bicara.

Mamori sampai di ujung tangga, tepat di depan tangga adalah kamar tidurnya. Mengingat adik perempuannya, kamar adiknya terletak te[at di samping ujung tangga. Kamar ini sepi.

Mamori melanjutkan tangga.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar adik perempuannya itu berderit terbuka. Mamori menoleh.

"Hai, sista!" sapa seorang remaja perempuan dari balik pintu itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam sepunggung terlihat acak-acakan. Ia memakai celana panjang jeans dan kemeja kotak-kotak warna merah marun. Sangat berantakan untuk seorang perempuan. Di telinganya tergantung sebuah headset.

Mamori tertegun. "Hai, Shizuka, kapan kau pulang?" tanya Mamori heran.

Gadis itu langsung cemberut. Suarannya berubah menjadi agak ketus. "Namaku Fransisca."

"Aku tau," kata Mamori.

"Ya, aku tau kau tau. Aku tau kau berlidah Jepang. Tidak bisa berkata Sisca saja," kata gadis tadi.

"Maaf," kata Mamori singkat. "Hanya saja kau terlalu lama di Amerika sehingga lidahmu bergeser mejadi lebih baik."

"Sudahlah," kata Fransisca. "Kaa-san sedang ke swalayan, belanja untuk makan malam."

"Aku sudah menduga," kata Mamori, mulai membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, ya, sista!" kata Fransisca. Heran, kali ini suara manis dan ramah itu kembali pada pita suara gadis berambut hitam itu. Mamori menoleh. "Selagi Kaa-san dan Otou-san tidak ada di rumah, bagaimana kalau kita buka tinggkap di atas dan melihat senja bersama-sama?"

Mamori langsung bersemangat. Ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan berganti baju. "Baiklah. Eh, apakah di Amerika juga ada?"

"Yaaahhh, tentu," sahut Fransisca.

-oOo-

**Mamori Anezaki's POV**

Fransisca Anezaki.

Heran, kenapa aku bisa punya adik perempuan seperti itu. Bila bukan karena secara fisik ia mirip ayahku, aku pasti akan merasa ragu bahwa aku memiliki adik seperti itu. Bukannya aku jahat atau bagaimana, tapi coba lihat dia.

Pertama, dia sama sekali tidak mirip denganku. Ralat, hampir tidak mirip denganku. Kalau kupikir, kemiripan adikku denganku ada di bagian mata biru kami. Dan satu lagi. Kami sama-sama suka melihat senja yang jingga. Kalau boleh kukatakan, aku senang melihat gadis yang berselisih umur setahun denganku itu menyaksikan senja sore bersamaku, karena sungguh, dia benar-benar menyenangkan pada saat-saat itu.

Masih tentang kemiripannya denganku. Lihat pakaiannya! Ia selalu memakai celana jeans dan kemeja, kadang kaos dengan jaket. Rambutnya selalu berantakan. Setidaknya, bisakah rapi sedikit?

Satu hal lagi. Dapat dari mana sih sifatnya itu. Ganda. Kadang baik dan terlihat sangat akrab denganku, hingga Kaa-san dan Otou-san heran bila kami terlihat akrab seperti itu. Tapi terkadang dia berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sifat tidak baik muncul darinya. Untungnya, ini tidak lama. Namun tetap saja.

Tatapannya tidak lagi ramah, tapi tajam, menyelidik, dan menusuk. Senyum manisnya berganti dengan senyum sinis yang agak miring, terkadang seringai. Lidahnyapun menjadi tajam, kata-katanya sinis, ketus, menyinggung perasaan. Mengingatkanku pada...

Mengingatkanku pada seorang setan. Setan. Hah? Kata itu terlintas begitu saja.

Yah, pasti bila adikku sedang bersikap tidak menyenangkan, ia pasti mirip sekali dengan Youichi Hiruma.

**End Of Mamori Anezaki's POV**

"Tadi kau memanggilku apa? Sista? Kakak?" tanya Mamori. Kini mereka ada di atap rumah yang miring.

"Ya, kau tau, kan?" jawab Fransisca. "Mana kertas gambarku?"

"Ini," Mamori menyerahkan selembar kertas gambar ukuran A3 ke tangan Fransisca. Mudah membawanya kemari. Itu, kan, hanya selembar kertas.

Satu lagi perbedaan, batin Mamori.

Memang, Mamori paling lemah dalam mata pelajaran menggambar. Berbeda dengan mata pelajaran lainnya, mata pelajaran itu selalu berada dalam posisi terakhir dalam urutan daftar nilai-nilai sekolahnya. Sedangkan adiknya?

"Mamori! Shizuka!"

"Kaudengar? Kaa-san memanggil," kata Mamori.

"Ya. Kurasa aku harus mulai terbiasa dipanggil 'Shizuka' lagi di sini," sahut Fransisca sedikit menggerutu. Tatapannya tidak beralih dari kertas gambarnya. Gaya bicaranya kali ini ketus, pertanyaan kakaknya-pun dijawabnya dengan singkat. Aneh gadis ini!

"Kau tidak turun?" tanya Mamori.

"Nanti, kalau kau mau, kau bisa turun lebih dulu," jawab Fransisca. "dan melewatkan senja ini."

"Tidak," kata Mamori. Entah kenapa bila berhadapan dengan adiknya, Mamori selalu kehilangan kata-kata. "Oh, ya, kapan kau pulang?"

"Tadi siang. Pukul dua kalau tidak salah," kata Fransisca.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi? Tidur?" Mamori heran melihat adiknya ini. Melihat cara berpakaian Fransisca yang acak-acakan. Rambutnyapun kusut.

"Tidur," kata Fransisca. "Sambil mendengarkan musik." Tangannya masih menggores-gores kertas dengan pensil.

Mamori menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia sadar, memang seperti itulah Fransisca. Fransisca mengangkat muka. Wajahnya berubah cerah. Senyum ramah menghiasi wajahnya. Ia berganti pribadi lagi.

"Hei, sista," panggilnya halus. "Lihat ini." Mamori menoleh pada kertas gambar itu.

Di atasnya ada gambaran senja yang belum berwarna jingga karena memang belum di beri warna, matahari yang mulai temaram. Gambar itu di gambar melalui sudut pandang tempat mereka duduk saat ini. Lagipula tak perlu bukti lain. Ada dua sosok membelakangi mereka di gambar itu. Satu dengan kemeja sekolah warna putih dan rok yang diberi arsiran pensil tipis, satunya digambar dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang terlihat kusut.

Andai saja saat ini terus ada...

-oOo-

_Saat yang sama, atap sekolah Deimon's High School._

**Youichi Hiruma's POV**

Kuulang, aku tidak menginginkannya.

Dasar orang tua sialan! Seenaknya saja menjebakku seperti tadi! Aku tidak menginginkannya!

Kuharap kata-kata itu tadi terdengar lebih tegas daripada yang kurasakan dan kupikirkan. Perhatikan! Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku meragukannya, aku hanya berharap kalau kata-kata tadi terdengar tegas di telinga orang tua sialan tadi.

Lagipula, apa mungkin aku menginginkan cewek sialan itu?

Aku tau semua tentangnya, tapi itu bukan hal baru. Sejak kapan aku tidak tau tentang orang-orang di pulau ini? Kelemahanku akan hal ini hanya satu.

Aku tidak tau rahasia hati orang-orang sialan itu.

Tapi aku cukup tau, bila 'sesuatu' memasuki 'sesuatu yang lain' itu, sesuatu yang dipanggil 'perasaan' dan 'hati'. Hebat! Aku bisa berkata itu dengan lancar! Yah, hanya dalam pikiranku. Kembali, aku cukup tau karena itu terlintas di wajah sialan mereka. Dasar orang-orang bodoh! Seharusnya mereka mengikuti ajaran 'wajah tanpa ekspresi' ku. Seandainya mereka tau apa kegunaan ekspresi tanpa ekspresi itu, pasti mereka akan mengikuti.

Terutama bila orang sialan itu mengikuti caraku ini. Tapi, dia tidak tau. Itulah sebabnya aku tau, dan aku yakin bahwa aku tidak salah mengartikan kilatan di matanya.

Cowok rambut liar sialan itu!

Aku tau alasan dia mendekati cewek sialan itu. Cewek bodoh! Bisa-bisanya dia dengan mudah masuk ke dalam jebakan orang sialan tadi! Jebakan? Ya! Tentu saja!

Tujuannya mendekati cewek bodoh itu hanya untuk menjadikannya umpan, kan? Supaya aku memakan umpan itu? Dia pikir cewek sialan itu ada hubungan apa denganku? Jangan harap!

Tapi rencana itu kupikir cukup matang, untuk cowok sialan itu. Aku belum tau apa yang akan dia lakukan pada cewek bodoh sialan itu. Tapi, pasti ini bukan main-main.

Aku, dan orang tua sialan tau bahwa si rambut liar sialan itu menginginkanku, bukan cewek bodoh tadi. Dendam masa lalu.

Amarah kulihat hadir saat lelaki Teikoku sialan itu menatap ke arahku. Amarah itu mematikan hati. Dan melukai. Menutup maaf, dan menciptakan benci.

Hah!

Siapa yang mengajariku kata-kata itu? Jawabannya, aku sendiri. Karena kebencianku pada sosok itu kini semakin menguat. Karena ia-lah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, memang itu salahnya. Orang itu mendidikku dengan cara yang tak akan aku lupakan! Karena metode itu menciptakan kebencian. Dan dendam.

Coba kupikir, apa yang bisa membuatku menghilangkan kebencianku padanya. Karena lampau lalu hingga saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku memaafkannya.

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya saya bisa nyelesein dan update cerita ini!

Lama, ya? Maaf.

Semoga chappie ini memuaskannya. Yaah, untuk lama waktu satu bulan lebih saya akui ini memang kurang. Dan kata-kata "Amarah itu mematikan hati. Dan melukai. Menutup maaf, dan menciptakan benci" saya ambil dari sebuah novel.

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang Fransisca Anezaki? Dia itu sebenarnya mau saya buat berkepribadian angel and devil, tapi jadinya malah gaje begitu

Udah, ah, nggak usah ngomong macem-macem lagi. Yang penting, chapter ini buat temen saya, Ardha-kun yang berulang tahun hari ini. Juga buat temen-temen saya yang lain. Firmant-kun. Nindy-chan selalu sama Vishnu-kun. Semoga. Juga buat Imei-chan semoga tercapai keinginannya bersama 'someone who look very handsome'. Specialy for 'YOU'.

Seperti biasa, saya menerima berbagai kritik, saran, flame (sertakan alasan yang jelas), dan anonymouse.

And for the last but i think not least,

Review, please

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P L E A S E**


	5. It's Strange

**Angel and Devil**

**In The Orange Sunset Version**

Ehm, *gx berani ngomong 'Hai'*

Maafkan daku karena baru publish! #nundukinkepala

Baiklah, pertama, supaya kalian, para readers, tidak marah terlebih dahulu kepada saya, apalagi sebelum kalian membaca cerita di bawah ini, saya akan memberi tau sebab-sebab mengapa saya (amat, sangat) terlambat update cerita ini.

Pertama, di chappie sebelumnya sudah saya katakan kalau saya banyak ikut kegiatan yang sangat melelahkan, sehingga #hitung satu bulan setelah update fic kemarin baru bisa ngetik. Kemudian, karena saya juga banyak berutang cerita pada banyak tempat, jadi saya tidak bisa fokus hanya ke fic ini, jadinya dua minggu baru selesai #tambahduaminggu. Nah, setelah itu, saya sudah niatin banget mau update, eh, harus nunggu beberapa hari karena nggak ada koneksi Internet.

Baiklah, kita tiba di sebab yang paling menyebalkan. FFn error! Susah banget tuh #curcol udah selesai bikin fic, eh, malah error. Akhirnya karena nggak sempet bikin Xovers, saya memutuskan menunggu FFn bener lagi. NAH~! Setelah FFn bener seperti sedia kala, fic yang saya ketik dengan perjuangan itu HILANG~ Ulangi, HILANG! Coba bayangkan perasaan saya waktu itu! #lebay #abaikan

Para readers sudah tau, kan, kenapa saya baru update fic lagi. Eits, jangan salah dulu, ya, yang diatas tadi bukanlah 'alasan' tapi sebab-sebab yang jelas. Karena alasan dengan sebab itu berbeda, jauh banget!

Baiklah, terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya, **Hikari Kou Minami**, **Mitama134666**, **Iin cka you-nii**, **undine-yaha**, **Mayou Fietry**, dan **karin-mikkadhira-** serta buat :

**DarkAngelYouichi **: Oke, Tiwi, kali ini telat update-nya paling lama nih! Maaf menunggu. Yah, kurang lebih begitu lah. Baca aja #maunya XD

Oke, langsung aja. Selamat Membaca!

. . .

**Title : Angel and Devil – In The Orange Sunset Version**

**Chapter 5 : It's Strange**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Story by : "Are" Diangel**

**Idea by : "Are" Diangel**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Youichi Hiruma X Mamori Anezaki**

**Warning : AR (maybe), OC, OOC (maybe), gaje, typo (maybe), misstypo (buat jaga-jaga), OOS (Out Of Story ^^'), masih acak-acakkan (author pemula), bahasa tingkat tinggi (takut jatuh), ****harap tidak meremehkan hal-hal sepele****. **

**Author's Alert : Yamato Takeru di fic saya ini akan menjadi sangat OOC, habisnya saya bingung siapa lagi tokoh yang 'pas' untuk karakter ini. Buat pecinta Yamato, gomen ne ^^**

**Saran : Siapkan mental Anda. Setelah membaca fic ini, saya tidak akan mencegah Anda ketika Anda berniat membanting laptop, ponsel, ataupun komputer Anda yang Anda gunakan untuk membaca fic ini. Bila sudah kehilangan minat membaca fic ini, silahkan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke halaman sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga Anda suka**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

-oOo-

**Angel and Devil – In The Orange Sunset Version**

* * *

Bola itu menggambarkan warna

Menggambarkan kecerahan, dan keceriaan

Menggambarkan kebahagiaan, dan semangat

Menggambarkan waktu aku dilahirkan

Menggambarkan saat itu...

Seketika bola itu pulang,

Setelah bola itu tersesat,

Di ujung senja yang tersesat

* * *

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat," pamit gadis berambut auburn itu.

"Ya, Mamo-chan. Hati-hati!" sahut Mami Anezaki dari arah balakang rumah.

Mamori berjalan kaki menuju stasiun. Sayang sekali adiknya tidak bersekolah di Jepang saja. Bila Fransisca bersekolah di Jepang, minimal ia akan pergi bersama-sama dengannya menuju stasiun. Mamori melamun seiring langkahnya menuju stasiun.

-oOo-

_Rumah berasitektur Amerika warna putih, pukul 07.01 a.m._

"Pagi, Kaa-san," sapa Fransisca.

"Pagi! Baru bangun?" tanya Mami.

"Ya," sahut gadis itu sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Seharusnya kau lebih rajin, seperti Mamo-chan itu," kata Mami sambil mencuci piring bekas sarapan. "Kau ketinggalan sarapan."

Fransisca meringis. "Aku tidak akan bisa seperti Mamori. Dan untuk sarapan, itu mudah, aku bisa mencari sendiri. Untungnya aku tidak terlalu lapar."

"Jangan seperti itu," tegur Mami. "Ada sarapan untukmu di rumah. Kau tidak perlu berusaha sendiri disini, Shizu-chan."

"Aku sudah terbiasa, Kaa-san,"

"Tidak di sini," Mami berbalik, menatap putri keduanya itu. "Selama kau di sini, aku ingin memanjakanmu, Shizu-chan."

"Aku tidak suka dimanja," gumam Fransisca tidak jelas.

"Apa?"

Fransisca mendongak.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Fransisca. "Terima kasih, Kaa-san."

"Sekarang pergilah mandi," kata Mami.

Fransisca pergi ke kamarnya. Usai mandi, ia berganti baju. Kali ini celana jeans dan kaos warna putih polos. Rambutnya yang lumayan panjang itu diikat ekor kuda. Saat ini suasana hatinya sedang baik. Biasanya, dulu sebelum Fransisca bersekolah di Amerika, Ayahnya sering pergi ke negara tersebut, sekarangpun masih, apabila Ayahnya itu pulang, Ibunya pasti menyiapkan makanan kegemaran Sang Ayah.

Kali ini Fransisca yang pulang. Menurut pengalaman itu, Ibunya pasti menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya. Itulah yang membuat perasaannya baik. Ia tersenyum dan menuruni tangga.

Di meja makan kini telah terhidang sarapan untuk Fransisca. Mami tersenyum.

Tetapi senyum yang sedari tadi ada di bibir Fransisca menghilang. Bibirnya tertarik ke bawah.

"Kaa-san, itu untukku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, Shizu-chan. Selamat menikmati!" Mami tersenyum lagi.

Fransisca masih diam, meyakinkan penglihatannya. Makanan itu! Ia membenci makanan itu. Apa Kaa-san melupakan kebenciannya pada makanan itu?

"Kaa-san, aku tidak suka makanan itu." Ralat. Membenci makanan itu.

"Wah, kupikir kau menyukainya. Mamori menyukainya, setelah kue cream-puff," Mami terlihat terkejut.

Bibir Fransisca tertarik lebih ke bawah. Ia melirik jam dapur. Pukul 07.47 a.m.. Masih terlalu pagi untuknya. Tapi...

"Emm, Kaa-san, aku mau cari makan keluar saja," ia ingat menyelampirkan jaket hitamnya di gantungan mantel di ruang tamu. Menyambar jaket itu dan keluar. "Sampai nanti, Kaa-san."

Gadis itu tidak menghiraukan panggilan Ibunya lagi. Mungkin ia memang kurang ajar dan tak tau sopan santun. Tapi itulah dirinya. Dirinya dalam sisi lain, bila ada orang yang tidak bisa menerima bahwa itu memang dirinya. Tapi dirinya memang tidak mirip dengan Mamori Anezaki. Siapa yang harus disalahkan?

-oOo-

Youichi Hiruma mengamati gadis auburn itu secara tak kentara. Malam sebelumnya ia telah membulatkan tekad, sebenarnya hal itu diakibatkan sangakalan-sangkalan—yang sayangnya—masuk akal.

Dia bersedia membatasi hubungan antara Mamori dan lelaki dari Teikoku itu. Membatasi. Karena ia belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa ia bisa lebih dari sekedar membatasi.

Hiruma menyeringai ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat Mamori berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sikap kesehariannya. Kartu kuning dikeluarkan. Lalu pergi. Hiruma menghilang di balik bayangan.

-oOo-

_Pukul 04.19 p.m._

Mamori berjalan menuruni tangga sekolahnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Ia ingin segera tiba di rumahnya dan bersantai dengan resiko di marahi Ibunya karena memanjat atap lagi.

_Saat yang sama..._

Gadis berambut hitam itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar Deimon's High. Menunggu. Empat menit lalu, bel pulang berbunyi. Di tangannya ada sebuah kantung plastik berisi makanan ringan kegemarannya. Rencananya ia akan mengajak kakaknya menikmati makanan ini di balkon—kurang menantang, baiklah—atap rumah mereka berdua. Menikmati disini menurut Fransisca adalah makan secara perlahan, berbeda dengan Mamori yang berarti makan banyak-banyak. Walaupun hal itu dilakukan hanya pada makanan ini. Ah, perbedaan.

Seorang gadis berambut auburn berjalan tergesa tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya melintas. Fransisca tersadar.

"Hei, Sista!" panggilnya.

Mamori tersandung kakinya sendiri. Untungnya tidak jatuh terjerembab. Ia menoleh buru-buru.

"Shizuka!" Mamori menghampiri adiknya. Agak heran.

"Hai, sista, ayo pulang," ajak Fransisca tersenyum manis.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Mamori heran.

"Menjemputmu." Bila sedang dalam kepribadian baik, Fransisca tidak segan-segan memberitau apa yang dilakukannya dengan jujur. Bahkan perbuatan jahat sekalipun.

"Menjemputku? Dari rumah?" tanya Memori . Matanya melebar.

"Tidak juga. Tadi pagi Kaa-san menyuruhku sarapan di rumah, tapi aku tidak suka makanannya, jadi aku pergi mencari makanan. Setelah itu aku jalan-jalan. Makan siang. Setelah itu jalan-jalan lagi," kata Fransisca lancar. "Kemudian aku dapat ini." Fransisca mengangkat kantong plastik bawaannya.

"Cream-puff!" pekik Mamori. "Boleh aku minta satu?"

Fransisca menggeleng. "Nanti."

"Kekekeke, para penggemar kue menjijikan!" kata sebuah suara.

"Youichi Hiruma!" Mamori menoleh dan mendapati setan itu tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Hiruma terkekeh.

"Oh, halo, namamu Youichi Hiruma? Kenalkan aku Fransisca Anezaki," kata Fransisca ramah disertai senyum.

Hiruma membuang muka, tidak menerima sodoran tangan Fransisca.

"Hei, sista, dia siapa?" tanya Fransisca dengan suara rendah.

"Salah satu murid Deimon's High," jawab Mamori. "Tentu."

Fransisca mengamati Hiruma di hadapannya.

"Hei, cewek sialan, dia adik sialanmu ya?" tanya Hiruma.

Fransisca merasakan telinganya gatal mendengar panggilan tidak menyenangkan tadi.

"Siapa tadi yang kau sebut sialan?" Mamori memperhatikan sorot mata Fransisca mulai berubah. Ah, sore ini akan kacau, batinnya.

"Apa telingamu kurang berfungsi baik, adik cewek sialan?" kata Hiruma, menyeringai.

"Ah, mungkin telingaku memang tidak berfungsi maksimal," kata Fransisca tersenyum miring. "Mungkin juga sama seperti pikiranmu yang kurang berfungsi."

Wah, aku tidak tau gadis ini dapat disebut berani atau kurang waras karena berkata seperti itu pada lelaki setan itu, batin semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Fransisca tadi.

"Keh, mungkin aku bisa disebut kurang waras, tapi otakku ini masih berfungsi baik, cewek sialan!" Kedua, lanjut Hiruma.

"Kau mengaku juga kalau kau kurang waras. Setidaknya, kau tidak menunggu orang lain untuk mengatakannya," kata Fransisca.

Hiruma terkekeh. "Kau sudah bosan hidup, ya?" Hiruma mengeluarkan AK-47-nya entah dari mana dan mengerahkannya ke arah Fransisca.

Wow, keren! Pikir Fransisca. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan kata itu dari otaknya yang sedang keruh itu.

"Mau coba tendangan Tae-Kwon-Do-ku?" Fransisca mengambil ancang-ancang. "Lumayan, aku pemegang sabuk merah."

"Cukup!" lerai Mamori. Sedari tadi ia seakan menjadi sosok yang tidak terlihat dan dianggap tidak ada. Tapi melihat dua orang yang bertingkah layaknya akan perang, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Apa kau, cewek sialan?" kata Hiruma, tidak perduli pada sekeliling.

"Berhenti menyebut kata itu!" kata Fransisca.

Hiruma menodongkan AK-47-nya. Fransisca kembali bersiap-siap.

"Cukup kataku!" kata Mamori. "Hiruma, turunkan senjatamu dari adikku, dan Shizuka, berhenti membalas kata-katanya."

"Lalu kenapa aku harus menuruti kata-katamu?" balas keduanya.

Hah? Mamori terkejut. Ternyata dugaannya benar bahwa Fransisca bila sedang dalam kepribadian ini memang mirip sekali dengan Youichi Hiruma.

"Karena kau memang harus, Shizuka," perintah Mamori tegas.

Fransisca mendengus kesal. "Kalau begitu ayo pulang," ajak gadis berkepribadian ganda itu.

Mamori tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa," katanya pada Hiruma.

"Hei, dua cewek sialan! Aku akan mengantar kalian hingga stasiun!" kata Hiruma.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih," kata Mamori menolak halus.

"Itu bukan tawaran, cewek bodoh! Itu pernyataan!" kata Hiruma, kemudian ia berjalan di belakang kedua cewek itu.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengenalmu sih?" tanya Fransisca lirih, kembali pada pribadi tenangnya.

"Aku itu Ketua, kau ingat?" sahut Mamori.

"Oh!"

"Bicara apa kalian, cewek-cewek sialan?"

"Membicarakan dirimu," kata Fransisca polos. Sebenarnya gaya bicara gadis itu lebih kearah bodoh daripada polos.

"Keh, cewek-cewek sialan tukang gosip!" kata Hiruma.

"Mou, Hiruma, kami bukan tukang gosip!" kata Mamori.

"Kata adik sialanmu, kalian membicarakanku,"

"Kami tidak membicarakanmu, Shizuka bertanya tentang dirimu, makanya aku jawab,"

"Tch, tak perlu berkelit!"

"Aku memang tidak berkelit! Aku bicara benar kok! Memangnya aku pembohong?"

"Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana, cewek bodoh?" kata Hiruma menggantung jawaban.

Baru saja Mamori akan meladeni Hiruma, Fransisca menariknya pergi. "Tadi kau yang melarangku berkelahi, tapi kau sendiri?"

Mamori diam saja, membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh adiknya menjauh. Walaupun ia tau betul bahwa mereka tidak benar-benar menjauh dari sosok setan yang berjalan ringan di belakang mereka sambil menenteng senjata AK-47-nya.

"Kekekeke, kan sudah kubilang, kalian akan kuantar hingga stasiun!"

Sekilas terlihat kilatan bayangan dari sebuah gang tikus di belakang Hiruma, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Ia sudah tau siapa 'kilatan bayangan' itu. Sosok yang menginginkan sosok berambut auburn yang berjalan di depannya, yang melangkah berselisih 5 meter di depannya.

=oOo=

Fransisca menoleh, melihat sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya gadis itu mencari seseorang. Youichi Hiruma. Sejak dia dan kakaknya sampai di stasiun, lelaki setan itu benar-benar menghilang. Hiruma benar-benar menepati janjinya, sesuai yang ia katakan, bahwa setan itu akan mengantar hingga stasiun, dan itu benar. Ia langsung menghilang saat Fransisca memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Cowok aneh!

"Hei, sista," panggil Fransisca. "Dia sudah pergi." Mamori langsung mendesah lega, membuat adiknya kembali berpaling padanya dan berkata, "Kau suka padanya?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tukas Mamori. "Mana mungkin aku menyukainya." Ia berpaling.

"Jadi jawabannya tidak, kan?" ujar Fransisca. "Aku cuma butuh satu kata, sist."

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu tadi?" tanya Mamori sedikit curiga.

"Tidakkah kau pikir dia itu sedikit menakutkan?" balas Fransisca. "Aku benar, kan?"

"Tidak juga. Bagi sebagian orang, dia _sangat_ menakutkan," bantah Mamori. "Dan kejam, jahat, tidak berperikemanusiaan..."

"Menyeramkan, seenaknya sendiri," sambung sebuah suara dari belakang keduanya. "Halo, Anezaki."

Kedua gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan menangkap sosok Takeru Yamato berdiri di belakang mereka. Mamori berkedip sekali, kemudian tersenyum. Fransisca memutar bola matanya.

"Halo," sapa Mamori. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan seseorang di stasiun?" balas Yamato. "Oh, itu adikmu ya?"

"Yeah, aku adiknya," sergah Fransisca cepat. "Dengar, kami harus segera pulang. Tau, kan? Kami punya Ibu di rumah yang harus ditemani karena Ayah kami sudah kembali ke Amerika. Jadi, sampai jumpa lain kali!" Ia menarik tangan kakaknya menjauh dari pemuda itu. "Kuharap tak ada lagi lain kali," gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Shizu," bisik Mamori setelah sedikit lebih jauh dari Yamato. "Kau tidak sedang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak punya Ibu untuk ditemani, kan?" Nadanya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

"Oke, baiklah." Fransisca melepaskan cekalannya pada Mamori. "Kita satu Ibu dan Ayah, oke? Jadi seharusnya aku tidak heran bahwa kita memiliki kesamaan. Tapi kenapa aku heran juga, ya?" ucapnya. "Darimana kau tau bahasaku yang berbelit itu?"

"Dari nada bicaramu saat mengatakannya," sahut Mamori. "Lembut tapi tajam. Apa aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa setengah kepribadianmu mirip Youichi Hiruma?"

"Belum," kata Fransisca. "Terima kasih," gumamnya.

"Apa?"

"Belum."

"Tadi sepertinya aku mendengar kalimat lain."

"Ini stasiun, sista. Menurutmu berapa banyak kalimat yang kau dengar di sini?"

=oOo=

Mamori menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali matanya mengedip. Batinnya bertanya-tanya, _apa yang salah?_ Menurutnya semuanya normal, kecuali satu hal.

Kenapa gadis beriris biru shappire itu gelisah?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Pemberitahuan (?) :

Menerima berbagai kritik, saran, flame (sertakan alasan yang jelas), dan anonymouse.

_And for the last but i think not least,_

_Review, please_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P L E A S E**


	6. That Loneliness

**Angel and Devil**

**In The Orange Sunset Version**

_Hi, long time no greet_ :D

Masih ada yang minat baca fic ini, ya? Terharu loh ketika fic ini udah menjamur selama hampir setahun di sini ternyata ada yang _review_ lagi. Jadi semangat buat lanjut. _Arigatou, ne~_

**Yuki kineshi** : Entah kamu masih tetep nungguin fic ini atau nggak, yang penting _thanks for your review_

**Anezakibeech** : Mmm, _di-_chan_ is okay_ :D Soal Fransisca suka Hiruma atau nggak... diliat ntar aja deh #maunya _Thanks for your review, yeah! And sorry to keep you waiting so long._ Kalo kamu baca, silahkan _review_ lagi ya! :D

_And big thanks too to_ **Mitama31773**, **Natsu Hiru Chan**, **Hikari Kou Minami**, **undine-yaha**, **Iin cka you-nii** _and_ **Kiyone Hiruma**.Udah dibalas via PM, ya~

. . .

**Title : Angel and Devil – In The Orange Sunset Version**

**Chapter 6 : That Loneliness**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Story by : "Are" Diangel**

**Idea by : "Are" Diangel**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Youichi Hiruma X Mamori Anezaki**

**Warning : AR (maybe), OC, OOC, gaje, typo(s), misstypo(s)**

**Saran : Siapkan mental Anda. Setelah membaca fic ini, saya tidak akan mencegah Anda ketika Anda berniat membanting laptop, ponsel, ataupun komputer Anda yang Anda gunakan untuk membaca fic ini. Bila sudah kehilangan minat membaca fic ini, silahkan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke halaman sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga Anda suka**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

-oOo-

**Angel and Devil – In The Orange Sunset Version**

Bola itu menggambarkan warna

Menggambarkan kecerahan, dan keceriaan

Menggambarkan kebahagiaan, dan semangat

Menggambarkan waktu aku dilahirkan

Menggambarkan saat itu...

Seketika bola itu pulang,

Setelah bola itu tersesat,

Di ujung senja yang tersesat

**Youichi Hiruma's POV**

_Jingga?_

Seringai mulai terukir di bibirku. Seringai, bukan senyum. Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku tadi, memoles laras senjata kesayanganku sambil ditemani warna cerah itu.

Beruntung tidak ada seorangpun yang tau kebiasaanku ini. Tch! Kebiasaan sentimentil sialan yang tak bisa kuhilangkan semudah menembaki orang-orang sialan dengan senjata-senjata favoritku.

Aku mendesah. Perlahan, kuletakkan AK-47 milikku di lantai, bersandar pada dinding.

Kuberitahu, setan berotak jenius seperti diriku-pun punya pertanyaan tanpa jawab. Dimana kiranya aku bisa menemukan jawaban itu?

_Jingga?_

**End of Youichi Hiruma's POV**

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

"Shizu-_chan_, kau ini dari mana saja?" ujar Mami Anezaki tepat ketika kedua anaknya melewati ambang pintu masuk.

"Dari restoran cepat saji, memutari Tokyo, mampir sebentar untuk membeli cream-puff kemudian menjemput kakakku," jawab Fransisca sepolos mungkin. "Memangnya kenapa, _Kaa-san_?"

"Kau itu hanya beberapa minggu di rumah ini," ujar Mami. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Masih ada banyak waktu," gumam Fransisca pelan. "Bagaimana kalau besok aku menemani _Kaa-san_ seharian?" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah," kata Sang Ibu. "Ah, Mamo-_chan_, cepatlah ganti baju."

"Ya, _Kaa-san_."

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

Mamori mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju kesehariannya. Usai melakukan itu, ia berbaring mengadah ke langit-langit kamarnya.

Perasaan ini... gelisah?

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

"Memangnya kau disini berapa minggu?" tanya Mamori pada adiknya saat mereka berdua duduk di atap—bukan balkon—kediaman Anezaki.

"Sekitar tujuh hingga delapan minggu lagi mungkin." Fransisca mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya bertanya."

Hening. Keduanya menikmati kehangatan yang terpancar dari bola jingga di hadapan mereka.

"Hei, _sista_," panggil Fransisca. "Kau sedang mencintai seseorang ya?"

"Eh?" Mamori terkejut. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Shizu-_chan_?"

Fransisca terdiam sesaat, namun ketika ia berbicara lagi, nada suaranya telah berubah. "Hanya terpikir saja olehku," katanya sambil terus tersenyum. Mamori menghela napas.

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

**Youichi Hiruma's POV**

Pagi ini, aku melihat cewek sialan itu lagi. Dalam keadaan seperti biasa, tentu, bertugas pada Komite sialan itu. Heran, apa dia benar-benar membenci orang-orang yang melanggar peraturan? Pikiran ini membuatku tanpa sadar menyeringai.

Aku mengeluarkan salah satu ponselku yang pernah kugunakan untuk mengiriminya e-mail. Kuketikkan sebaris kalimat yang pasti akan langsung membuatnya celingukan mencariku. Yeah, bukankah aku hebat, karena sudah bisa menebak reaksi seperti itu?

Tidak sulit. Biasanya semua orang juga seperti itu. Melihat sekeliling dengan mimik waspada dan sedikit ngeri. Kutekan tombol '_send_' dan menyeringai lagi melewati bahuku.

Kali ini dia mengeluarkan kartu kuning. Bukan kartu merah.

**End of Youichi Hiruma's POV**

Ponsel Mamori bergetar. Dibiarkannya Sara menulis pelanggar tadi dan jenis pelanggarannya. Ia juga membiarkan Ako melanjutkan nasihatnya yang lebih pantas disebut omelan.

Mamori melihat layar ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari... tanpa nama? Kening gadis itu mengerut seketika. Dibukanya pesan itu. Kini di layar nampak sebaris kalimat singkat, hanya delapan kata, namun membaca kalimat tersebut Mamori langsung menoleh melalui bahunya.

"Dia melihatku, kan?" gumamnya tidak jelas. Kembali dibacanya sebaris kalimat itu.

_Mana kartu merah untukku hari ini, cewek sialan?_

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

**Mamori Anezaki's POV**

Siang hampir berakhir dan aku masih di sekolah. Tugasku sebagai ketua itu memang tidak ringan. Tidak sedikit pelanggar peraturan tiap harinya. Namun, kali ini masih lumayan sedikit apabila dibandingkan dengan waktu-waktu lampau itu. Hanya ada satu nama yang menjadi juara bertahan di buku catatan hitam Komite Kedisiplinan.

Ya, benar. Youichi Hiruma. Seperti akan ada yang menggantikan posisinya saja. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Kemarin aku sudah menghabiskan soreku dengan Shizuka, dan aku yakin bahwa kini dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan _Kaa-san_. Aku tersenyum. Aku menyayanginya, kau tau? Tapi aku tak habis merasa heran pada adikku itu. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya belum?

"Mamo-chan, aku pulang duluan, ya?" ujar Ako. "Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan sendirian di sini?" Sara mengangguk, mengukuhkan petanyaan Ako.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin membiarkan adikku berdua dengan ibuku dulu," sahutku. "Kalian pulang saja."

"Baiklah." Ako masih enggan mempercayai alasanku. "Kami duluan kalau begitu."

"Ya, hati-hati." Pintu ruangan tertutup.

Baiklah, aku jujur. Alasan yang kusampaikan kepada kedua sahabatku tadi ada benarnya. Aku ingin membiarkan _Kaa-san_ menghabiskan waktu dengan Shizuka. Adikku itu memilih tinggal di Amerika sana, padahal aku dan _Kaa-san_ ada di Jepang. Memangnya seberapa sering _Tou-san_ tinggal dan menemaninya di rumah?

Alasan kedua. Bila aku pulang sekarang, aku tidak bisa mengejar waktu melihat, kau tau kan, senja.

Usai membereskan beberapa arsip yang tidak banyak, aku mengambil tas sekolahku dan pergi ke atap. Menurutku, bila sedang melihat langit atau mengamati benda-benda di atas sana, akan terasa lebih nyaman bila beratapkan langit itu langsung daripada dibatasi oleh kaca bening sekalipun.

Pintu menuju atap kubuka. Ada sosok lain yang berdiri dua meter jauhnya dari tepi atap.

Aku mengedip. Sosok itu tidak hilang. Berarti dia memang di sini.

"Kau mengantar kartu itu, ya?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

"Youichi Hiruma," kataku lamat-lambat. "Sedang apa lagi kau di sini?"

"Keh, bagaimanapun juga, sekolah sialan ini sekolahku juga, cewek bodoh Aku juga berhak ada di sini."

Aku berbalik. Sayang sekali melewatkan warna langit saat ini. Tapi—entah kenapa—aku merasa tidak nyaman menyaksikan momen indah itu dengan lelaki pirang itu di dekatku.

"Hei, cewek sialan," panggil cowok itu. "Kau ke sini untuk melihat matahari sialan itu lagi, kan? Mau kemana kau?"

"Itu," sahutku kembali berbalik menghadapnya, "aku mau pulang. Adikku yang waktu itu tidak akan lama berada di Jepang. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya." Tidak bohong.

"Bukankah adik sialanmu itu sekarang sedang berduaan dengan ibumu?" tanyanya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau ingin membiarkan mereka berdua dulu. Jangan jadi pengganggu, cewek sialan."

Aku melongo. Hah? Dari mana dia tau aku berkata seperti itu?

Baiklah, tidak heran. Dia _adalah_ Youichi Hiruma.

Dia berbalik dan menatapku. Bibirnya menyeringai. "Kau tak suka membagi matahari sialanmu ini dengan aku, heh?"

Aku tidak berusaha menjawab. Aku juga tidak berusaha mengingat bahwa aku pernah berbagi matahari yang sama di tempat yang sama—dengan lelaki ini—walaupun tidak dalam waktu yang lama. Aku mengabaikan siluet wajah cowok itu yang tengah menatapku.

Dan hal itu—sungguh—membuatku hampir kehilangan fokus. Warna jingga yang selalu kunanti itu justru membuat keadaan semakin buruk untukku karena warna itu begitu menyatu dengan profilnya.

Baiklah, Mamori, abaikan itu! Aku berkedip.

"Sepertinya saat ini kau sedang sulit untuk konsentrasi," katanya dengan seringai masih ada di wajahnya. Aku membuang muka sembari berharap warna wajahku tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah," sahutku masih tidak menatapnya.

"Kau pasti jatuh cinta setengah mati pada komite sialanmu itu hingga jadi seperti ini," Dan tidak lupa, "cewek bodoh."

Aku tidak menyahuti perkataannya.

"Jadi, cewek sialan," katanya lagi, "sudah kau putuskan akan tetap di sini atau mengganggu kencan adik sialanmu dengan ibumu?"

Dengan sedikit ragu aku menghampirinya yang ada di tepi atap. Ia terkekeh.

Baiklah, aku bukannya mengambil kesempatan mendekati cowok dengan predikat 'Komandan dari Neraka' ini. Lagipula, untuk apa aku dekat-dekat dengannya? Aku hanya ingin membiarkan waktu Ibu dan anak antara ibuku dan Shizuka sendiri. Tidak setiap waktu adikku itu punya waktu dengan _Kaa-san_.

Dengan mencoba mengabaikan lelaki berambut pirang yang duduk tidak jauh dariku itu—yang kini, entah kenapa, terlihat serius mengamati langit barat—aku berkonsentrasi dengan sapuan warna menakjubkan di hadapanku.

**End of Mamori Anezaki's POV**

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

Fransisca mengumpat pelan. Punggungnya sudah pegal bersandar pada dinding pagar sekolah di belakangnya. Berkali-kali sepasang matanya yang berwarna biru _shappire_ melirik ke jam tangan yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pukul 05.10 p.m.

Seharusnya kakaknya sudah keluar gerbang ini sejak tadi, bukannya membiarkannya menunggu selama dua jam seperti ini. Gadis berambut hitam pekat itu mengumpat lagi.

Ia merutuki kesialannya hari ini—walaupun ini bukan yang pertama.

Bukan yang pertama, Ibunya cenderung menyamakan Fransisca dengan kakaknya, Mamori, dalam segala hal seakan ia adalah Mamori kedua. Hingga detik inipun rambut hitam Fransisca yang dari dulu hampir tidak pernah rapi kini menjadi sangat halus, lembut dan berkilau serta lebih pendek dan lebih rapi—hasil ajakan ibunya ke salon. Padahal berkali-kali Fransisca mengatakan ketidaksukaannya pada tempat itu.

Bukan yang pertama, kebersamaan yang sebenarnya tidak membuatnya nyaman itu—walaupun sangat ia hargai—tiba-tiba berakhir dengan kepergian sang Ibu yang mengurusi hal lain. Kali ini, misalnya, Ibunya harus memenuhi panggilan temannya yang dalam kesusahan yang jarak rumahnya lumayan jauh dari rumah Ibunya sendiri.

Bukan yang pertama, ia selalu menjadi yang kedua. Bukankah ia memang putri kedua?

Fransisca mengacak rambutnya, walaupun gerakan itu tidak memberikan hasil seperti yang ia harapkan.

Bukan yang pertama, ia hampir selalu sendirian.

"Maaf," Telinga Fransisca menangkap sebuah suara, "bukankah kau adiknya Mamori Anezaki?"

Gadis itu menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok lelaki berambut acak-acakan yang ditemuinya tempo hari kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya," balas Fransisca sambil membuang muka. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ah," desah pemuda itu. "Sedari tadi aku menunggunya di stasiun, tapi dia tidak datang. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kemari."

"Dan," ucap Fransisca lagi, "untuk apa kau menunggunya di stasiun?" Ia tergerak untuk menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah. "Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kubicarakan." Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya. "Namaku Takeru Yamato."

"Hai," tanggap Fransisca singkat. "Dan apa yang kau maksud 'beberapa hal' itu?"

"Hanya urusan kecil antara kami berdua," sahut Yamato ringan dan masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Fransisca menatapnya—menatap langsung ke mata Yamato tanpa berkedip sementara cowok itupun membalas tatapan Fransisca.

"Jadi," Nada suara Fransisca berubah jadi lebih lembut dan manis, "mungkin kau bisa menemuinya lain kali." Gadis itu tersenyum. "Atau kau bisa menitipkan 'beberapa hal' itu padaku. Akan kusampaikan, tentu saja."

Yamato tertawa. "Sebaiknya aku sendiri yang menyampaikannya," tolaknya halus.

"Kalau begitu mungkin lain kali," ujar Fransisca masih dengan nada yang sama dan senyum yang sama. "Carilah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada kakakku bila aku tidak sedang ada dengannya." Senyumnya semakin lebar. "Atau bila tidak ada lelaki pirang itu di sampingnya."

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

"Astaga, Shizu-_chan_!" pekik Mamori. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Tidak sopan memekik seperti itu ketika kau melihat adikmu sendiri, _sista_," ucap Fransisca ketus sembari berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celana _jeans_-nya. "Apalagi sebelum kau menyapanya."

"Maaf," kata Mamori seketika. "Aku terkejut."

"Dari ekspresimu, aku sudah tau kau terkejut."

Hiruma—yang berdiri di belakang Mamori—menyeringai.

"Oh, ya, dan untukmu," ujar Fransisca pada Hiruma. "Setelah menghabiskan satu senja dengan kakakku, kurasa kau senang sekali."

Wajah Mamori sedikit bersemu. Sedikit, karena ia langsung memfokuskan diri untuk menyergah ucapan adiknya itu.

"Shizu-_chan_!"

"Aku jadi ingin tau," kata Hiruma dengan nada datar yang sedikit berbahaya, "apa kau itu memang ingin coba mencari keributan denganku, adik cewek sialan."

"Bukan," bantah Fransisca. "Lebih tepat disebut 'mencoba mengatakan kebenaran', mungkin."

"Shizu-_chan_," ucap Mamori mencoba menghentikan keributan antara dua orang di hadapannya ini sebelum keributan itu dimulai, "kupikir kau sedang menghabiskan sore dengan _Kaa-san_."

"Kupikir kau lupa bahwa bukan pertama kalinya aku menghabiskan soreku sendiri, _sista_," sahut Fransisca. "Dengan _Kaa-san_ yang tengah berkunjung ke rumah temannya dan kau yang ada di sekolah sepanjang sore, itu tidak mustahil."

"Cih," Hiruma berjalan melewati Fransisca tanpa menghiraukan gadis itu. "Kesepian, ternyata."

"Yeah." Fransisca mengangkat bahu. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tertulis jelas di kepalamu."

"Begitu?" Alis Fransisca terangkat. "Bila setiap orang yang kesepian bisa terbaca dengan jelas olehmu, tidakkah sebaiknya kau mempertemukan mereka agar mereka saling mengisi?" ujarnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman sinis. "Atau kau salah satunya?"

"Kau benar-benar mencari keributan denganku, ya!" Entah darimana munculnya, yang jelas kini senapan kesayangan setan itu sudah ada di tangan pemiliknya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi," sambut Fransisca tenang. "Hanya mencoba mengungkapkan kebenaran."

"Shizu-_chan_, berhenti mencari masalah dengannya," kata Mamori sementara dengan cepat ia menarik adiknya pergi dari hadapan Hiruma. "Tidak bisakah kau menjadi dirimu yang satunya ketika berhadapan dengan orang itu?"

"Aku bersikap sesuai kemauanku."

"Kau tidak mau memenuhi permintaanku?"

"Menurutmu, itu permintaan?" Fransisca melirik kakaknya. Mamori menyerah.

Ketika disadarinya Hiruma mengikutinya dari belakang dalam jarak yang dijaga, gadis berambut _auburn_ itu menghela napas. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan nyeri, walaupun ia harus mengakui, entah kenapa, nyeri itu terasa menyenangkan.

Entah kenapa.

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

"Shizu-_chan_." Mamori menghampiri adiknya yang tengah berada di tepi balkon rumah mereka. Fransisca menoleh dan tersenyum. Pada detik itu, Mamori yakin sedang dalam pribadi apa adiknya tersebut. "Apa ada bintang di sana?" Ia mendongak.

Fransisca ikut mendongak. "Seperti yang kau lihat, _sista_," sahutnya. "Sepertinya kota ini sudah ada terlalu banyak lampu."

"Aku tidak tau kau suka melihat bintang juga," kata Mamori. "Bukannya dua tahun yang lalu, kau hanya menyukai satu hal?"

Fransisca tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bilang aku suka melihat bintang," katanya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang menyukainya, karena aku hampir tidak pernah melihatnya," sahut Mamori. "Lagipula, bintang hanya terlihat seperti titik di langit. Bukan begitu?"

Adiknya menarik napas. "Oke, kalau begitu, aku akan masuk." Ia membalikkan tubuh.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" tanya Mamori heran. Ia ikut berbalik.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya mencari momen yang bisa kubagi dengan orang yang dekat denganku," ujar Fransisca sambil menatap lurus pada mata kakaknya. Di kedua pasang mata itu, pada saat yang sama, ada kehangatan untuk measing-masing. "Tapi aku rasa momen itu memang hanya ada satu."

Mamori tersenyum. "Shizu-_chan_," katanya. "Kenapa menjadi jujur seperti ini?" Gadis itu sedikit merasa geli mendengar pernyataan itu. Namun ia juga senang melihat adiknya seperti itu karena bagaimanapun ia tau bahwa itu jujur. Kata-kata itu juga berarti bahwa walaupun tidak terucapkan, sebenarnya adiknya itu menyayanginya—membalas rasa sayang Mamori padanya.

"Lupakan." Nada Fransisca tiba-tiba menjadi ketus. "Sepertinya aku terlalu menyenangkan dirimu."

Mamori tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana Amerika?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak lebih baik."

"Kupikir kau akan berkata 'Lebih buruk'."

"Kenapa aku harus berkata seperti itu?" tanya Fransisca setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Aku hanya memikirkan percakapanmu dengan Hiruma tadi," jawab Mamori ragu-ragu melanjutkan topik ini. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, Shizu-_chan_."

"Cih, aku bukan balita yang biasa disuruh tidur pada jam tertentu," ucap Fransisca sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Lebih baik kau sendiri yang beristirahat." Kening Mamori berkerut. Tidak biasanya pada pribadi ini, adiknya masih tetap terlihat berkepribadian perduli seperti ini. "Pasti melelahkan menghadapi orang-orang yang bersandiwara sesore tadi, ya?" lanjut Fransisca.

"Apa maksudmu, Shizu-_chan_?" tanya Mamori spontan. Kerutan di keningnya semakin banyak.

Fransisca berbalik lagi menghadap ke arah kakaknya tersebut. "Astaga, _sista_, apa kau masih tidak menyadarinya? Bahkan setelah aku ungkapkan tadi?" Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tanpa menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari sang kakak, Fransisca masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Mamori yang termenung dibuatnya.

_Sesore tadi? Apakah maksudnya Hiruma... dan ia sendiri?_ batin Mamori.

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

Youichi Hiruma berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamar yang ditempatinya sejak beberapa tahun itu. Otak jeniusnya kali ini disibukkan oleh hal-hal yang sebenarnya sepele, namun tidak mudah ia abaikan begitu saja.

Tentang kedua kakak beradik Anezaki itu. Itu yang pertama dan yang utama menyibukkan pikirannya.

Seperti yang terjadi pada umumnya, kedua Anezaki itu juga memilik kesamaan. Walaupun perbedaan itu begitu mencolok di antara keduanya, namun tetap saja masih tersisa kemiripan di sana.

Hiruma mendecih pelan. Baik kakak maupun adik, keduanya sama-sama ahli membuatnya kesal. Itu poin utamanya. Perbedaannya adalah, Mamori Anezaki, si kakak, cenderung bisa juga membuatnya menyeringai—jenis seringai yang selalu ditampakkannya usai menggoda gadis berhati malaikat itu. Terkadang, itu menyenangkan. Sementara si adik, Fransisca Anezaki, selalu membuatnya kesal karena tiba-tiba saja gadis aneh itu mengungkapkan fakta-fakta menyebalkan tentang dirinya. Seakan dirinya begitu mudah dibaca.

Itu fakta, benar. Bukan penyataan-pernyataan kosong sekaligus sok tau yang diungkapkan oleh orang yang mencoba mengerti Hiruma.

Poin kedua : kedua pasang mata itu begitu serupa. Poin kali ini sama menyebalkannya serta sama sialannya bagi seorang Youichi Hiruma, karena Hiruma pernah melihat sepasang mata beriris biru _shappire_ selembut milik Mamori, sekaligus sedalam iris mata Fransisca Anezaki bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"_Tch_." Hiruma memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. "Itu sudah lama sekali."

Satu fakta lagi. Namun setelah sekian lama, bayangan sepasang mata itu belum juga sirna. Apalagi kini setiap hari ia akan selalu diingatkan pada sepasang mata itu.

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

_Apa benar dia kesepian?_

Satu kalimat itu menghalangi Mamori untuk terlelap. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, namun otaknya masih tetap terus berputar. Memikirkan dua orang dalam satu waktu memang melelahkan.

Sungguh, apakah peristiwa sore tadi akan menambah kenyataan bahwa adiknya begitu serupa dengan seorang Youichi Hiruma?

Mamori tidak mengenal Hiruma, kecuali karena rekor pelanggaran cowok itu yang sudah melebihi batasnya. Serta kegemarannya bersantai di atap sekolah ketika hari sore, mungkin. Karena kenyataan kedua itulah yang ia dapatkan akhir-akhir ini. Entahlah. Itu terlalu membingungkan dan beralur cepat bagi gadis yang mendapat julukan 'malaikat' tersebut.

Namun, dengan dua fakta itu, apakah terlalu dini untuk berasumsi bahwa memang adiknya dan lelaki setan itu begitu serupa?

_Apakah benar dia—mereka—sama-sama kesepian?_

_Tapi_, pikir Mamori, _yang aku tau, seorang Hiruma tidak mengenal profil sebuah keluarga—keluarganya, sedangkan Shizu mengenal, memiliki, dan berada di dalam sebuah keluarga. Ada perbedaan mendasar pada 'kesepian' mereka_.

Namun, sepertinya benar. _Mereka kesepian._

Mamori bergelung di tempat tidurnya, mencoba tidak memikirkan asumsinya itu. Namun ia tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya merasa kesepian? Bukankah Fransisca memilikinya?

Setidaknya, bukankah seharusnya Fransisca mengingat fakta bahwa ada kakak yang selalu menyayanginya?

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

"Kau bicara terlalu banyak, Frans," ucap gadis itu. "Dan seperti biasa, bicara banyak juga berarti banyak mengungkapkan fakta." Fransisca mengacak rambutnya. Jam yang berdentang dua belas kali itu tidak bisa membuatnya mencoba tidur.

_Sialan!_ umpat gadis itu. Sedari tadi ia menyesali kelancangannya ketika ia dengan ceroboh mengabaikan susunan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya untuk meladeni ejekan seorang lelaki setan.

"Yang benar saja. Aku kan tidak perlu mengkonfirmasi pernyataan ketika cowok sialan itu mengatakan bahwa aku kesepian," gumam Fransisca pelan. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kakaknya mendengar kata-katanya walaupun kemungkinan besar sang kakak sudah terlelap. "Sial!"

Gadis itu hanya mencemaskan satu hal. Ia tidak ingin dirinya menjadi beban bagi kakaknya. Apabila Mamori mengambil keputusan untuk menganggap asumsi 'Fransisca kesepian' sebagai fakta, gadis berambut hitam pekat itu pasti akan dianggap rapuh.

Dia benci dianggap seperti itu.

Ia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kakaknya. Sejauh yang bisa diingatnya, kakaknya itu selalu mencoba untuk ada di sampingnya. Kecuali pada saat-saat ia di Amerika, tentu saja. Ia sendiri yang memilih untuk menemani sang Ayah di sana.

Semuanya bermula ketika ia menemukan kenyataan yang sama pada sesosok lelaki setan penyandang julukan 'Komandan dari Neraka'. Ya, seorang Youichi Hiruma. Kedua mata Fransisca yang berwarna biru _shappire_ bisa menangkap arti di balik iris mata cowok itu. Kenyataan konyol bahwa lelaki itu sedang berpura-pura kuat tersebut mengusiknya. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti melihat cerminan dirinya sendiri.

Memangnya dirinya sekonyol itu? Fransisca mendengus.

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

"Gadis itu menyebalkan."

Yamato mengungkapkan pernyataan itu lambat-lambat. Rencananya terancam gagal hanya karena kehadiran seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti bodyguard kakaknya.

Seharusnya, gadis itu tidak perlu bertingkah berlebihan seperti itu. Lagipula, Yamato hanya butuh sedikit waktu dan ketika 'pion' itu ia anggap sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia akan berhenti mengusik kehidupan Anezaki Mamori.

Bagaimanapun, seorang Takeru Yamato tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah.

Itu pasti. Air mata seseorang yang ia sayangi tidak akan bisa dihargai sebegitu mudah. Hiruma pasti akan merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertinya dulu ketika waktu itu tiba.

**To Be Continued**

Semoga cukup memuaskan ya kali ini~

Nggak bisa berharap banyak sih, soalnya fic ini memang lama banget menjamur di sini. Cuma berharap biar masih ada review yang mampir ke fic ini dan banyak readers yang nungguin dan baca fic ini.

Nggak kebanyakan, kan? ;D

_Well, mind to review?_


End file.
